Heart's Desire
by Jettara1
Summary: North is turned back to the age he was when he first became a Guardian. He's offered a chance to stay this way forever but in exchange he must give up the one person who is like his own child, Jack Frost. Pitch has terrible plans for the Guardians and he'll do whatever is necessary to get what he wants. Can North convince Jack that it's all a mistake? North/Tooth later Jack/Bunny
1. Chapter 1

**I really wanted to do a fic for North, I kind of fell in love with him in the books and even the movie, especially how fatherly he is with Jack. And with the rumours of a possible sequel to the movie being based around North I thought I'd try my hand a fic mainly around him. Possible relationships North/Tooth and Jack/Bunny.**

* * *

Heart's Desire

The heart desires many things and for a man like Nicholas St. North he had always thought he had all he could ever want…well now at least. He had his health, a home and job and loved, good friends who were like family. He didn't need money – unless helping Tooth collect teeth, it was always good to have a pocket full of quarters on those days – and if he desired something he simply built it. Everything was perfect in his life, or so he thought. It had been centuries since he last thought of having a family of his own, a wife and children. Sure the world assumed that Santa Clause at a wife, a Mrs. Clause but in reality that never happened. He never took wife, although there had been a stream of women who at one time or another wanted that position. If he were a simple toy maker who brought wonder and joy to children once a year he might have gladly settled down with one but he was a Guardian, a warrior who was charged with protecting the children, settling down to have his own family quickly became out of the question. It was the same with the other Guardians as well. Not one of them had taken a mate, not until Jack Frost joined the Guardians.

The ice elf, merely a slip of a boy, had changed and broken all the rules. That should not have surprised North, the boy had been on the Naughty List over 300 years before becoming a Guardian and took joy in pushing his limits but in truth the child was not completely to blame for the sudden changes amongst the Guardians. It was his youth. There were very few children named Guardian. One was a spectral boy who was millions of years old and formed purely of light, the second had only been barely out of her teens when named and, like North who had been in his early twenties, had grown up, quite elegantly if North did say so himself, into middle age. Jack was the third child but like Nightlight, the spectral boy, he would never age. Just like all the Guardians aside from North and Katherine. All the other Guardians were frozen in time either due to the way they became Guardians or their species. North and Katherine's aging were slowed down. Until recently that never bothered North. He'd had a full life with many adventures and grand battles, all things men would give anything for but with Katherine residing on the Moon for the last century North had been forced to age alone. He never really paid it much mind. Sure his hair was complete silver now and beard longer but he was still fit and healthy, able to arm wrestle Yetis and swing his dual swords with ease and preciseness. He didn't feel like an old man. Yet as he watched Jack Frost dart across the Warren with Bunnymund hot on his heels, yelling obscenities about the boy freezing one of his rivers again as Jack laughed almost hysterically, he wondered, where had the years gone? When did he become too old to horse around with Bunny as Jack did?

Of course even in his youth he and Bunny rarely had time for such childishness, they were usually battling Pitch and his nightmares but back before Easter and Christmas became holidays, when there was a lull between battles and they weren't planning for the next or learning new spells, they had fun. Not the big festivities they had these days but just being young. Sparing against one another that often led to horse play or things that would cause the usually logical Pooka to let loose and goof off as he now did with Jack on a daily basis. When had duty and work consumed his life? Where had his youth gone?

North sighed and leaned against the large trunk of a Willow tree, content to watch them and feeling far older than he should. He was the Guardian of Wonder, he should be enjoying his time away from the workshop and relaxing, not mulling over matters that was out of his control. Sure he was no longer a young man but he could still throw a mean snowball and take down any who tried to harm those he loved or anyone who would attack the children of the world. He could still create the most amazing toys the world had ever seen and cast spells like no other. He was still the greatest swordsman in the world and he would live for thousands of years.

"I know that look," Toothiana said, landing next to him. She had left Baby Tooth in charge at her palace to visit the Warren. Easter was only a few days away and everyone had come to help Bunny paint eggs. While the Pooka insisted he was all done and had more than enough eggs ready the idea of extras appealed to him for the simple fact no one wanted to take a chance of Pitch Black attacking the Warren again and destroying another Easter.

North stared at the egg he had been painting, turning it over in his hand to make sure he hadn't missed anything. "What look would that be, Toothy?"

"You're brooding," she said, her wings fluttering anxiously behind her as he tiny feet touched the grass. "You only brood when you start thinking of Katherine."

"I wasn't thinking of Katherine," he objected. Although now that he thought about it if he had ever been to take a wife she might have been the one. However, the girl now woman was more of a younger sister than someone he could see himself marrying. He shook that thought away. He wasn't going to let his mind keep going back to what could have been.

"Oh? Then what's wrong?" When he didn't answer right away she reached up to brush a strain of hair behind North's ear. She gazed at him lovingly. "North?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, love, just thinking silly thoughts." He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "There's no need to worry."

Her violet eyes regarded him worriedly, her fingers still buried in his soft hair. "Nicholas…" she whispered, trying to extract the truth from him but not wanting to push too hard. North could be quite secretive at times, especially when it came to his own emotions. Right now he looked tired and that was something rare for the Bringer of Wonder.

A squeal of laughter came from Jack across the valley. Tooth and North turned just in time to see Bunny pounce of Jack and the two tumble down the hill. Sandy jumped out of their way, rolling around in the sky as he laughed at the two when they suddenly rolled into one of the colored rivers. Bunny popped out of the water, cursing about his grey fur being stained purples and blues and pinks. He reached into the water and hauled out a panic stricken Jack Frost who was also now multicolored and slapped a paw to his back, making him cough up the little bit of colored water he had swallowed then made him lay down and taken deep calming breaths.

Tooth sighed in relief. "Well at least Jack didn't have another episode," she said, fluttering into the air. She paused, glancing over her shoulder at North as he got to his feet. "Maybe we should take him home. Last time he fell in the water he had nightmares of his death for a week."

"Dah," he agreed. The last thing any of them need was Jack having flashbacks of the last moments of his mortal life before death claimed him and MiM brought him back. Those flashbacks often led to horrible nightmares that only strengthened the Nightmare King and none of them were truly ready to deal with Pitch Black just yet.

Strolling across the valley, he walked over a small bridge and along the river until he reached Jack and Bunny. The youth was breathing fine now but Bunny had made him lay back and relax. They all knew what could happen if Jack lost control of his powers and the last thing the Warren needed just before Easter was a snow storm. There were already a few flakes falling. Small, non-threatening but the temperature was cooler than it should be and Bunny was not taking any chances. He glanced up at North, his eyes pleading and smiled when his old friend nodded.

Smiling, Bunny turned back to Jack. "Okay, Frostbite, you did good. There's enough eggs for each kiddie to have a dozen each and then some."

Running a hand through wet, freezing multi-colored hair, Jack beamed up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, kid, behave and maybe I'll take you with me to deliver them."

Jack's eyes sparkled. "Maybe I can spread a litt-"

Bunny raised a paw. "Don't push it. Ya ain't making it snow on my holiday."

Pouting, Jack folded his arms and stared at the sky. "You're no fun."

"Well as I see it you can either head on home and wash the dye out of your hair before it becomes permanent or I can throw you back in the river and give ya another coat." He got on all four and started shaking the colored water out of his fur and soaking Jack even more.

The sprite laughed, trying to shield himself. "Alright, alright, I'm going. Stop! Bunny!" One large paw pinned him to the ground and the Pooka made sure to thoroughly soak the boy one last time before letting him up.

North stayed well out of the way to avoid his clothes being utterly ruined by the colored water. He knew from past experience that once it got into clothing it wasn't coming out unless redyed. How he was going to get it out of Jack's hair was a question he was afraid to ask. He picked up Jack's staff and offered the lad a hand up. "Come, Jack, let's get you cleaned up. If you're helping Bunny tomorrow then you need plenty of rest and a good meal tonight."

The boy grinned, bouncing to his feet. "Okay." He stared at his now colorful t-shirt that once was white. "Uhm…I might need some bleach."

"Especially for your hair, Rainbow Bright," Bunny teased, grinning at him.

Tooth fussed over Jack's hair, trying to see just how bad the damage was. With a cry of despair she swooped down on the Pooka. "Bunny, you did that on purpose," she accused, poking him in his furry chest.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Jack laughed as the Tooth Fairy berated the other Guardian. Shaking his head North wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders and steered him toward a portal. "Let's get you cleaned up, dah?"

"Sure." But Jack was still laughing, at least until he was standing in front of his bathroom mirror and saw the full extent of the damage done to his usually snowy white hair. He let out a small cry, pulling at his hair, trying to find white amongst the pinks and purples and blues. "No, no, no, no…"

"It's alright, Jack," North tried to sooth but the boy was frantic.

He stripped and jumped in the shower, scrubbing at his hair, desperate to get the color all out with no luck. He stayed under the spray much longer than usual, using all means of cleaning product to return his hair to its snowy color. After a half hour and much encouragement from North, he came out, down hearten and vowing revenge. While his hair was not nearly as bright as before it was still very colorful. He glared at the mirror above his sink. "If I wanted to dye my hair I would have gone with brown and try to look like I did in my past life," he muttered.

"Not so bad," North insisted, but Jack only frowned and padded to his bureau to fetch clean clothing.

Huffing, Jack got changed. "It Bunny thinks this will keep me from going out at Easter he has another thing coming. I won't cause a blizzard but rabbit season just opened."

"Jack…" Grabbing a toque from the closet, North pulled it over the boy's head and tucked his colorful hair in. "There. See? No problems. No need for you and Bunny to get into another fight."

"He ruined my hair!"

"It will fade."

"In a few weeks!"

North tugged on the toque, covering Jack's eyes. "I'll have him fix it."

"Tonight? I don't want to go out like this tomorrow." His eyes were pleading when he pushed up the front of the toque.

Shaking his head, North smiled down at the boy. "No, he needs his rest tonight. Big day tomorrow."

Jack frowned and tugged the toque back over his eyes with a moan then flopped onto his bed. "Nooo! He is so in for it tomorrow. I'm going to freeze his paws to the ground and make sure all the kids see him. And…"

The rant went all for a good hour. North laughed as he tucked the boy in and stayed to listen, even help plot out a suitable revenge for the Pooka that didn't involve blizzards and snow storms until finally Jack was yawning and snuggling into his pillows. All too soon the child was asleep, his soft snore filling the room. North watched him, stroking the hair that had fallen out from out of the toque. Despite the color it was still as baby soft as ever, only the slightest hint of ice at the sculp. This was one of his favorite moments, something he had come to realize shortly after Jack had become a Guardian. Jack filled a need in North, the need to be a father. It was one of the reasons he had asked the youth to move into Santoff Claussen. It gave the child a home and allowed North to be a fatherly figure to someone.

Again that longing to have a family filled him. If he were to have a son would he be like Jack? Maybe. But that time had passed. He had Jack and he was all North needed. Although it would be nice to have the youthful enthusiasm Jack seemed to be filled with, and all that endless energy. Some days he wished he was a young man again, so that Jack could see him in his prime. But it was a fleeting thought, a wish that could never come true.

Leaving Jack's room he headed to his own and prepared for an early night. There were days like today when Jack made him feel old, something that had become more common lately. Why, he was not sure. Jack never said anything to make him feel that way. It must be his youthful energy or the father son relationship they had formed. He felt so out of sorts lately. Was he simply getting old?

"So that's your fear," a smooth silky voice whispered behind his left shoulder.

North spun around, his fist raised and prepared to strike the Nightmare King but there was no one there.

"Such a foolish fear. So human and mundane," the voice continued now coming from the shadows of his closet.

North threw both doors open and growled when he found no one. "Enough games, Boogeyman. Come out and face me."

"Oh but this is so much more fun."

A wisp of shadow curled around North, intangible and sickly warm. North grasped a sword from his display on his dresser and whirled on the shade. Yet again there was nothing there. "Show yourself, Pitch." He cried out as a blast of dark magic hit him, throwing him across the room and smashing him head first into the far wall. North grasped his head and tried to stand but the magic slammed into him once more, forcing the air out of his chest. His vision swarm but still he fought, until he could not draw breath. Then he slumped on the floor.

Pitch Black strolled out of the shadows and kicked the sword out of North's reach before kneeling before his enemy. "Humans are such fickle things," he purred, running a hand through North's hair. "Now shh…let me see the fears of the Great Nicholas St. North."

Pain shot through North, running from his head through his spine. He gave a soundless scream as Pitch attacked his mind and raped his fears until his feel into the blissful blackness of unconsciousness. Sadly, Pitch followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Debating if I should have some smuttiness in this later on. I'll post warnings if I do.**

* * *

Heart's Desire 2

Jack was bouncing as he rushed down the hall to North's room. He had a plan to get back at Bunny without involving his element. All thanks to the Yetis. He had gotten up early to search through the new toys they had built. Normally North would not allow weapons to be designed for children and when Jack had asked Phil almost flipped, then with a secretive look, grabbed the boy by the arm and took him to a room deep in the workshop. To Jack's surprise he found nerf guns and other toy weapons but after seeing the boy's dyed hair, he handed him a small paintball gun and a pocketful of ammo and a break down on how to use it. Then he gave a firm warning to not aim at the face of private areas before, patting the boy on the back, sent him on his way. Now, after a quick breakfast, he was off, but not before saying good bye to North.

Knocking on the door before entering, he poked his head inside. The room was dark, the shades drawn but he could make out the North's large form on the bed in the center of the room. "North?" he called, not wanting to be too loud yet enough to be heard.

"Hmm?" North called back, moving slightly in bed but not coming fully awake.

"I'm heading to the Warren."

"Dah."

Jack hesitated, something seemed a little off. "Are you alright?"

His voice seemed a little muffled, as if he had a cold but North waved an arm. "Fine, fine…have fun."

Biting his lower lip, Jack waited a moment more but when North's deep snores filled the room he decided the older Guardian must just be exhausted and in need of extra sleep. So closing the door he hurried outside and took to the air. Warren here he comes. T-minus three hours before Bunny would start his worldwide trek to hide Easter Eggs for all the children.

. . .

North yawned when he finally awoke several hours later. He rubbed at his eyes, surprised by how exhausted he still felt. The time on his wall clock read 3:37 pm and he had to reread it several times to make sure it was correct. It had been centuries since he last slept in so late and that had been after being stabbed by Pitch. Yet it felt as if he had just gone to bed and it was a challenge to not just roll over and fall back asleep. He had work to do, toys to design, the sleigh to upgrade. With a groaned he got out of bed and stretched. He heard his back pop and immediately it felt better.

It was when he lowered his arms that he noticed something was off. The sleeves of his nightshirt fell past his wrist and his large belly simply did not exist. North stumbled, staring at his loose clothing. "What…"

He wiggled his toes and flexed his fingers. It was his body yet not. Confused he hurried to the nearest mirror and stared in awe at the image that met him. He's long white hair and beard were gone, replace by deep chocolate brown. His hair hung just above his shoulders, curling behind his ears. His beard was barely more than a goatee. He touched his face, a face from centuries ago of a man in his early twenties. His shoulders, while still broad were slightly narrower. The rest was hidden under the nightshirt which he quickly disposed of. Narrow hips, wide chest, strong powerful legs and powerful biceps, everything from his youth, the only difference being his tattoos that still adorn his arms and shoulders and chest, and most likely his back. He felt faint. How was this possible?

"Very impressive," Pitch cooed from the dark corner, his golden gaze roaming over North's new form. "I must admit, I didn't expect you to be unconscious for so long."

North was too confused to muster his usual anger or hate for the Nightmare King. "What have you done?" he asked, unable to take his eyes off the image of himself.

"I think that's rather obvious." The dark spirit leaned against the wall and stared boredly at his finger nails.

"Why?"

A smile lit Pitch's face and pushed off the wall to move up next to North. He ran a hand over North's shoulder and he stared at the very tone and very nude body. "And why not? Isn't growing old one of your biggest fears? No don't lie, I will know."

North snorted. "Even if it were why would it matter to you?"

"It amuses me," Pitch explained, standing behind North, his hands on the larger man's shoulders. "It is cruel of MiM won't you agree, to create a team of immortals but allow only you and Mother Goose to age? Everyone else is frozen in time. They will never age, never die but can you say the same?" His mouth neared North's ear as his hands travelled over the tattoos on his arms, pausing just over the Naughty one on his right arm. "I can change that. I can make you young forever."

North shrugged him away. "Why should I believe you? What do you want?"

Pitch chuckled, stepping back, his hands raised in peace. "We'll discuss price at a later time. For now," His gaze moved over North's nude form. "Enjoy this gift." His gaze travelled to the door. "Have fun."

The Nightmare King had barely vanished into the shadows before there was a pounding at North's door and angry arguing. "North!" Bunny yelled, throwing open the door and storming in. His grey and white fur was matted with splotches or paint and he looked ready to rip off someone's head until his eyes fell upon North. They grew wide with surprise.

Jack ducked under his arm. "It wasn't my fault. The kangaroo deserved-" His eyes widen and before North knew what was happening Jack's crooked staff was suddenly aimed at him. "Who are you? Where's North?"

"Jack…" North started, surprised to see the sudden anger and fear in the youth. "It's me." He lifted his hands, showing he was unarmed. Of course being completely naked should have been proof enough.

Jack's eyes widened and he took a step back but never lowered his staff. "North?" He shook his head, his staff glowing with frost. This could not be the Guardian of Wonder. This man could easily be North's son or grandson but not his North. This was some strange trick.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled, grabbing him but it was too late.

Jack's power poured out of his staff and threw North back. He hit his desk hard and crumpled to the ground in a heap. Bunny pushed the boy aside and leapt to North, giving a low growl and warning for him to stay still as he sniffed him. His nose went in his hair, over his shoulders and down his body. North stayed very still, it wasn't often that Bunny did this but he knew better than to stop him. When Bunny returned to his face he gave another sniff close to his beard before sitting back on his hunches.

"What the hell happened to you?" the Pooka asked, raising a brow.

"Wait," Jack said, kneeling close to North's head. "You're really North?"

With a strained laugh North nodded. "Dah, it's me, Jack." He focused on Bunny. "It was Pitch. I don't know the spell. It could be another enslavement spell."

Bunny shook his head. "Doubtful, I've never seen anything like this."

Jack sucked in his bottom lip, looking over the elder Guardian. He looked so young and… "Hmm…what happened to your clothes?" North and Bunny stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "I'm just saying I don't think any of his stuff is going to fit now and if Tooth shows up…"

Rolling his eyes, Bunny gestured to the bed. "Grab him a sheet. We'll figure out the clothes issue later." He turned back to his old friend…make that young friend now. "Can you walk?"

Nodding, North allowed Bunny to help him up.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," Bunny said, taking the sheet from Jack and helping North secure it around himself. "Jack, call the others. We need to figure to out before Pitch pulls anymore stunts."

Jack darted out of the room, riding the small breezes that moved through Santoff Claussen. Bunny kept an arm around North even when his friend insisted he could walk on his own. When it came to Pitch casting spells on any one of them it was best to never leave their side until things were set right.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm having a little trouble with this one, I know what I want for it but having trouble bringing it out so I'll take suggestions if anyone is interested. I'm also changing it a bit to focus on North and Jack more...father/son relationship and how North's change might effect it. Relationships are North/Tooth and future Jack/Bunny and Pitch will be more of a pain in the ass.**

* * *

Heart's Desire 3

Jack balanced on his staff, trying to stay out of Bunny's and the Yetis medic's way but still watch over this new younger version of North. It seemed so strange seeing North like this. He was still jolly, the man hadn't stopped smiling since the medic pronounced him healthy as an ox, and smiling non-stop as he flexed his arms and stared at the way his muscles moved or combed back his dark brown hair, smiling when he saw no silver. One of the Yetis, George, Jack thought, had fetched him a pair of loose cotton pants from the back of one of the cupboards. Now with some clothing on he seemed even more interested in seeing what he was capable of and it took Bunny, the medic and Phil to wrestle him onto one of the medical beds to finish examining him.

"I'm fine," the Russian insisted but even his voice sounded odd to Jack, too young to be the man Jack had come to consider his father. "Ow! Bunny, this isn't necessary, it was spell not some infection."

Nonetheless, Bunny took a blood sample, working over his friend with the professionalism of a doctor. "Yeah, well I'm not taken chances. If Pitch did this then he's after something and who knows what might this spell might mutate into."

Jack nearly tittered off his staff. "Wait, you mean this might only be the beginning of the spell? So what, would he keep getting younger?" he asked, jumping down to stand at North's shoulder. He laid a hand on his shoulder, just above the tattoo. North chuckled, patting his hand.

"No," North assured, giving him a bright smile.

"Perhaps," Bunny said, his gaze on the vial of blood. "We should take this to the Lunar Lamadary. Unless you've built a proper lab since you blew up the last one."

North only laughed. "It was silly miscalculation, I'll repair it."

Sighing, Bunny rolled his eyes, frustrated. "Nick, focus. This is a powerful spell, one we've never encountered before. Is your lab in any shape for me to run tests?"

"I'm sorry, my friend. I never got around to it."

Bunny rubbed his forehead. He glanced at George and Phil. "Do you fellas know where his old clothes are?"

The two Yetis yammered back and forth until North sat up and began chatting with them. Then George took off.

Jack rubbed his arm, still staring at North in confusion. "So…this is who you looked in your twenties?" he asked a little shyly.

North laughed as he sat up. "Yes."

"Who did your tattoos? I've always been kind of curious about them."

The older man gestured toward the frustrated Pooka. "Bunny did."

Bunny grunted, looking away from the blood sample. "Took the better part of a year," he grumbled but there was a hint of a smile. "Some of my best work."

"North!" Tooth cried, swooping into the room. She came to a halt, her eyes wide when she took in the sight of her oldest friend. Her wings sudden stilled and she plummeted to the wooden floor.

"Whoa!" Jack said, diving to catch her before she hit the floor. He quickly steadied her. "Yeah, that's kind of the reaction we've all been having. Hey, Sandy, don't you dare fall, too."

The golden man gave him a confused look before taking in the man sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes widened and a series of images appeared above his head.

Tooth pulled out of Jack's arms and flew toward North with an angry glare. "I knew there was something wrong yesterday. You were acting funny all day. Why did you do this? How many times do I have to-"

North caught her wrists as she went to hit him. "Toothy, I did not do this. It was Pitch…"

"Why? Why would Pitch do this? Look at you!"

He blinked, looking slightly hurt. "Toothiana…"

She pulled out of his grasp and flew around him. "Why would he return you to an age where you could easily take him on by yourself? You're more of a threat to him now and-"

Laughter cut her off. "Thank you for the compliment, but if I recall it took all of us to stop him even when I was a lad." He pulled her onto his lap and stroked her cheek, his gaze moving over her face as if seeing her for the first time.

"North?" she said softly, her hands on his chest. It seemed so strange without his belly. This was like way back when they first met. A cough made them both jump.

"As soon as your dress, Nick, we ought to head out," Bunny said, giving North a pointed look.

The Guardian of Wonder only nodded before turning his focus back to the woman on his lap. "This is only temporary, Tooth. As soon as we figure out what Pitch did we'll reverse it, I promise."

Tooth's small hands smoothed across North's chest, her gaze taking his face and body and all the changes. Her fingers ran her fingers through his hair. "You look exactly as you did the day we met," she breathed in awe.

Jack tapped Bunny's arm. "Uhm…maybe we should let them be," he said, his voice small and anxious as he saw North's hands dip a little too low on Tooth's back.

The Pooka glanced away from channeling his magic through the blood sample to glared at him. "What?"

Jack just started shoving him to the door, then as an after thought, snagged Sandy with the crook of his staff and pulled him out as well. Phil and the medic followed close behind.

From the shadows inside the infirmary gold eyes watched as North kissed the Tooth Fairy, his hands travelling just under her hips. A small smile lifted his lips. Then the shadows were empty as Pitch departed to take care of another little piece of business. He would get what he desired, he had no doubt of that now. In only a few days North would willing hand it over to him just to keep this form, and then he and his precious Guardians will be no more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for past grammer mistakes or repeated words, I missed a bunch last chapter.**

* * *

Heart's Desire 4

Getting North to focus was far more of a challenge than Bunny anticipated. It was as if he was seeing everything for the first time making him more excitable than Jack. Everything distracted him, from being able to fit into clothes he hadn't worn in nearly four centuries that now perfect, to the paint matted splotches of fur all over Bunny that he insisted needed to be looked after before making the trip to the Lamadary. He found small treasures in his overcoat that continued to delight him as he marveled over small toys he had designed long ago and had completely forgotten. Jack thought it was all a hoot, laughing whenever North's eyes lit up. The older Guardian would thrill the teen with a story about how he came about making each toy, most carved from wood and how back in the day he didn't have the Yetis to help him and usually made only enough for the children of the original Santoff Claussen until he found his Center. Jack was completely enthralled by each story, making him near usual and Tooth fluttered around him in awe, her mini-fairies swoon whenever North grinned at them.

Bunny rubbed his forehead. They were getting nowhere fast. Sandy was the only other Guardian not going completely gaga over North. I hate to say it but we might be better off using one of the globes. I doubt he can focus long enough to steer the sleigh."

"I'm perfectly capable of flying my sleigh," North objected, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at Bunny for even suggesting such a thing. "Besides, Jack is also well accomplished at guiding the reindeer."

That sent a shiver down Bunny's spine. A distracted North or an equally distractible Jack? Good MiM, neither option was good. Taking one of the magic globes wasn't such a good idea either but it was better than flying. He swallowed the queasiness such modes of transportation always brought him. If it wasn't so far away he would make North take one of his tunnels, even the egg train but they needed to reach the Lamas quickly. Pocketing several globes he held one up for everyone to see.

"Are we ready?" he asked, making sure he had North's attention.

"Of course, Bunny, what are you waiting for?" North said seeming utterly confused as to why they were taking so long.

Bunny shook his head. After only a few hours the former Cossack was already getting on his last nerve. "Lunar Lamadary," he said to the globe before throwing it. The portal whooshed open and a cold breeze snaked out, sending a shiver up the Pooka's spine. Odd, despite being in the Himalayas the Lamadary was rarely cold. His brows furrowed. Something didn't feel right. But before he could voice his thoughts North was already strolling through followed by Jack, Tooth and Phil. Bunny glanced up at Sandy seeing the worry he felt mirrored in the dreamweaver's honey colored eyes. Nonetheless, the followed their friends, both prepared for the unexpected.

Or so they thought.

They stepped into courtyard of the Lamadary – or what used to be. The placed was covered in a deep layer of snow, far deeper than any other time they visited. In fact the place looked abandoned, everything covered in snow and ice, the buildings dark and lifeless. There were no monks, no Yetis other than Phil, not even foot prints. And the magic gong and towering clock were missing, as well the airship disguised as a tower.

"Where is everyone?" Tooth asked, fluttering just over North's shoulder.

North unsheathed his swords as he looked around. "I do not know," he said, his blue eyes settling on the temple. "Spread out, they could not have just vanished without notifying us."

"Who exactly are we looking for?" Jack asked, flying up to a frozen solid fountain. "And why would they have something like this in the middle of snow covered mountains? I mean seriously, it always snows here."

"Believe it or not, Snowflake, it's usually pretty warm here?" At Jack's confused look, Bunny explained further. "Magic shield. Kept the majority of the snow and cold back."

"Ah, well looks like it fell or something. I'll fly around and see if I can see anyone." The youth leapt off the fountain and caught the wind. He flew off over the mountains before anyone could stop him. Sandy took off after him.

"You two take the temple and western buildings, I'll check this way," Bunny said, hopping a series of buildings to the East.

North gave a wave before running to the nearest temple as Tooth took the next one. For the next hour the Guardians searched every building, every cave and tunnel used by the Lamas with no luck. The place was completely abandoned and not a trace of the Lamas remained.

Jack returned and sat on top of the fountain utterly confused. "There's no one for miles," he reported. "Wherever they went they covered their trail."

North stroked his goatee deep in thought. "They would not have gone far. They protect the great snow geese."

"There still in the mountains somewhere," Bunny agreed. "Perhaps they moved the Lamadary and are using a spell to keep it hidden."

"But why?" asked Tooth anxiously. "Why not tell us?"

A rumbling filled the air and the ground began to shake. Jack looked toward the towering mountains around them. "Uhm…maybe they didn't have time. Avalanche!"

The other Guardians turned just in time to see a mountain of snow falling toward them.

. . .

Pitch grinned as he watched the avalanche speed toward the Guardians. His gaze focused on the youngest member as he jumped off the statue to meet the coming snow. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?" he said as he struck the thick snow with the butt of his staff, sending another avalanche cascading down the mountain. Then caused a third and forth for good measure. "Let's see just how power you are, Frost."

. . .

Although Jack never sunk in the snow, his magic never allowing him to go any deeper than an inch or two, he planted his feet firmly to the ground and held his staff before him. Focusing all his energy he channeled it through the staff and formed a wall of ice. The first avalanche slammed into it. The force sent Jack stumbling back a few steps but it held. With a laugh he smiled at the others until the second wave it. The ice began to crack. He channeled more energy at the wall, making it taller, thicker, trying to stop it all, to make the snow do as he wished but creating snow was much easier the commanding already formed snow, especially when there was well over several thousand tons coming at you.

"Go!" he held at the others, hoping one of them would open a portal and get the others out.

"Jack!" North yelled, racing toward him as the ice wall cracked more.

The strain of commanding so much of his element began to wear at Jack. He fell to one knee as he tried to push all back, to somehow make it stop. A yowl filled the air as the rumbling of yet more snow shook the ground.

North dropped his swords and ran as fast as he could toward Jack only to catch a blur of grey as Bunny raced past him, still far superior in speed.

"Get to shelter!" the Pooka yelled.

North had just enough time to grab Tooth and duck into the temple before the wall began to give. But then the most amazing site met him as a group of four large Yetis scrambled down the opposite mountain, their leader all too familiar. "Yaloo!" yelled North. He needn't say no more.

Yaloo, leader of the Yetis and Phil's father, raced to Bunny and Jack as the wall and sprite fell. His hulking form bent over the two Guardians in time to protect them from the crushing snow. Two other Yetis stood by his side as the last and Phil hurried to protect North and Tooth.

Sandy shot into the sky, just barely escaping the snow as the Lamadary was buried. He stared down at the devastation in fear. The cascade of snow didn't seem to end and a building close to the temple North and Tooth had taken shelter in crumpled under the pressure. The fountain was destroyed, pieces swept away with the snow, but there was no sign of the other Guardians or Yetis. They were gone.

In the distance he spotted Pitch Black, but despite Sandy outrage at the dark spirit's attack he couldn't bring himself to go after him. Then the snow settled and came to a stop. Despair filled him. The Guardians were gone and there was nothing he could do to save them. His bright golden light flickered, sand becoming dull as he landed on the snow and fell to his knees. Tears fell from his eyes as he dug through the snow by hand, unable to form even a shovel with his magic.

. . .

Pitch sighed. "So sad, I excepted more from the sprite," he muttered to himself as he turned toward the shadows. He paused when a sudden flurry of snow erupted down below, followed by a second and third. "Ah…now this is more like it."

One by one the Yetis dug themselves out, proving once more to be one with their element.

. . .

North held Tooth tightly as the roaring of snow shook the temple. Phil had pushed them both against one the large pillars that supported the buildings and shielded them with his body. One of Yaloo's Yetis hugged the three of them, offering further protection for the Guardians. A frigid wash of cold surrounded them, threatening to wash them away. The pillar shook, threatening to fall yet somehow stood firm. It felt like an eternity before it finally stopped. North hugged Tooth a little tighter as the Yetis grew tense around them. Then Yetis were moving, digging at the wall of snow that surrounded them and in a matter of minutes they were being pulled out of the remains of the temple to a vast wintery tundra that no longer resembled the Lunar Lamadary.

Sandy swooped down, wrapping Tooth in a tight hug and then North.

Patting the small man on the back North gave him a reassuring smile. "We're okay, my friend." He gaze travelled over the landscape, searching for the others. "Bunny! Jack!" he yelled but silence met him. He trekked through the snow toward where he had last seen the two. "Yaloo!"

An eruption of snow sent him stumbling back and he fell on his rear as the large white and grey Yeti burst from the snow. Deep grey eyes met blue and fear tug at North heart. "No…" he whispered, fearing the worse when he saw a pair of bare feet dangling from his old friend's arms.

Bunny popped out of the ground next to Yaloo, shaking snow off his fur and rubbing his arms. "That could have gone better," the Pooka grumbled. "Thank MiM he was able to form an air pocket before we could be crushed. Hey! 'Nuff snow already! Crikey!"

The other two Yetis burst out of the snow on either side of him, throwing some of the white fluff back on him. He shot them a glare as he shook out his fur again.

"Jack?" North asked, picking himself up.

Yaloo opened his arms, showing the unconscious winter sprite. "It was too much for him to control," the ancient Yetis explained in a language only North could understand. He glanced down at the boy cradled in one large arm. "He will need rest. Follow me."

North nodded. "Yaloo, where are the Lamas? What happened here?"

"Follow," the Yeti insisted.

Not hesitating North began following his old friend, Bunny and the others close behind as they made the long trek through the mountains and every changing weather conditions. With Jack unconscious there was no way control the climate. It was a relief to everyone when the gleaming tower of the Lunar Lamas airship came into sight after miles of treacherous climbing and near falls. But the reception they received from the monks was far from expected.


	5. Chapter 5

**Smut! There will be smut! Lots of gorgeous smut mixed in with plot mixed with creepiness and even more smut, sorry it took so long :)**

* * *

Heart's Desire 5

The Lamas airship stood in the center of a camp of tents and mid-construction buildings built on the side of the tallest mountain and protected by a wall of rock. Yaloo carried Jack to the largest tent and ducked inside without a word. North was right behind him, not wanting to his old friend or the young spirit out of sight. Jack was still unconscious even after hours of trekking through his element and it was beginning to worry North. The symptoms were similar to when he had heatstroke, perverse sweating and restlessness. On more than one occasion North feared Yaloo might drop him when frost suddenly spread through the child's body and coated the Yeti's thick fur, but Yaloo simply readjusted the youth and continued on as if it were a normal occurrence.

Now in the glow of the large tent the huge beast laid Jack before the feet of the Grand High Lama, his fellow Lamas flanking him in their usual V formation. The Grand High Lama knelt next to Jack, concern and curiosity reflecting on his moon shape face. One small budgie hand brushed back Jack's bangs, taking a good look at the youthful face. He frowned at the sight of the boy's clothing and multi-colored hair, fingering the material of his favorite blue hoodie and tattered pants. North flushed, he should have made Jack change into something more appropriate but Jack was stubborn and set in his ways. It took a lot of convincing to make him wear anything else, including pjs.

"What happened to the child of Lunar?" The Grand High Lama asked, gazing up at North. He did a double take. "Nicholas?" His gaze moved on to the other Guardians and seemed almost relieved to see they were still normal. "What exactly is going on here?"

North removed his fur hat and knelt on the other side of Jack. "It's a long story that I will tell soon but Jack…"

The Grand High Lama gazed back at the child and placed a hand to his forehead before nodding to himself. "Exhausted, spent too much magic." He lifted a lock of purple-pink hair and glanced around questioningly.

"My fault," Bunny spoke up, rubbing his back paw. "Prank war."

The Lama's brows bunched in confusion before noticing the splotches of paint on the Pooka.

"What has happened to the Lamadary?" North asked, turning to holy man back to the issue at hand. Jack would be fine, now they had other things to worry about now.

The Lama glanced to two of his followers who hurried to his side. "Take the child someplace comfortable and clean him up. Bunnymund, if you would please follow them. I'm sure the hot springs will help get that out of your fur."

Bunny nearly jumped for joy at the words hot springs and bounded after the two without question.

The Grand High Lama turned back to the remaining Guardians. "Come, we must speak."

North, Tooth and Sandy followed him further into the tent which was far larger than it appeared on the outside. "It would seem Pitch has regained some of his power," he said, gesturing for them to sit on several large pillows that sat on a series of richly woven rugs.

"We think," said a thin tall Lama.

"He has new spells," said another.

"We think," said the second again.

"The Lamadary was attacked," continued their leader. "The archives ransacked and library stolen."

"All text of the Golden Age are missing," said a small heavy set Lama.

"Nothing remains," said the tall one.

"Dangerous spells, have stronger than any mankind knows," said another.

North stared at his smooth hands, those of a man far younger than him. "Could they have done this? Pitch used some form of spell on him."

"Possible," said the smallest one.

"Aging spells were hidden amongst the text."

"Very dangerous," noted another.

"Fountain of Youth," said the Grand High Lama. "Many have killed for its magic."

"How is it dangerous?" North asked, not sure which Lama to look to for the answer.

They were quiet for a moment before the Grand High Lama started. "It is unstable unless cast properly."

"You may grow younger still," said the tall one.

"Or suddenly age rapidly which will strain the heart," the heavy set one added.

"And if cast correctly is it permanent?" It was a question he had been asking himself since he realized what Pitch had done.

"Perhaps."

"Maybe."

"We do not know."

North rubbed his forehead. Talking to the Lamas was very confusing at times and right now he needed answers. "Can it we reversed?"

"Perhaps."

"Maybe."

"We don't know."

Groaning silently to himself, North stood. "Very well. I would like to commune with Manny or Ombric."

"We will prepared," the Grand High Lama said, standing as well. The others stood like and incoming wave, one line after another.

"Pitch's attack has damaged our communication devises," explained another.

"We may need to wait until the Moon arises," finished yet another.

Tooth placed a comforting hand on North's shoulder. "Stay as long as you need," she encouraged, noting his frustration. "I'm sure Doris will keep everyone in line at the workshop and Phil can always go back and give her a hand."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose. I should check on Jack."

The Grand High Lama nodded. "Be our guest. We have enough room for all of you."

Sandy shook his head, declining. He had work to attend to. He glanced at Tooth, a question mark appearing above his head. She hesitated and squeezed North's shoulder, then shook her head.

"I'm going to stay a little longer, Sandy," she said, softly. "Baby Tooth can handle my duties for a while longer."

The small golden man nodded and gave North a quick hug before displaying a series of images, asking if he needed him to bring anything back. North laughed and shook his head.

"No, Sandy, but thank you," he said, giving his friend a tight squeeze.

Nonetheless, Sandy held out a small sack of dreamsand to him. With a smile, North took it gratefully. With one quick hug to Tooth, Sandy was off, just a stream of golden sand trailing behind him.

North watched him go, a small frown on his face. With Pitch causing havoc he didn't like any of the Guardians being on their own. Pitch had already tried to kill Sandy once, what was to prevent him from doing so again? Or something worse? For the first time since Pitch tried to destroy the Guardians only a few years ago North felt fear. Fear for his friends, fear for what this spell might do to him and fear for the child who lay unconscious somewhere in the many tents forming the new Lamadary. He needed to talk to Manny or Ombric or someone who knew what was going on and could advise him what to do. As the leader of the Earth Bound Guardians it was his duty to stay on top of things, but he felt lost, so completely and utterly lost.

. . .

"Come on, kid, open your eyes. That's a boy. Wake up."

Jack moaned softly. His head hurt. His chest hurt. It felt as if he were struggling under a thick blanket, as if he were deep underwater and unable to come up for air. Momentary panic filled him and he lashed out, his arms swinging, trying to pull himself out only to make contact with a furry head. He heard a yelp and the spell holding him under broke. Jack awoke with a gasp, his eyes opening wide and it felt as if his body had jumped into the wind without his consent. It took two deep, gasping breathes before he realized he was floating half a foot off a cot with Bunnymund next to him, cradling a bleeding nose. The sight of Bunny's bloody nose made Jack drop right back onto the cot.

"Oh no! Bunny, I'm so sorry," he cried, scrambling off the low cot to press his cold hands against the Pooka's nose. "I didn't mean to panic."

"It's okay," Bunny said, catching Jack's hands in one paw before those icy fingers could touch his aching nose. "It's alright, Frostbite, calm down. Not the first time I've been punch, you just caught me by surprise."

"I'm sorry."

"You said that already. Didn't think you packed that much power in you punches."

Jack shrugged. "I've been in a few scrapes. You sure you're okay."

"Peachy." Bunny wiped the last of the blood away then went to cleaning his paws and arms that were now covered in his own blood. "And to think, I just had a bath," he grumbled. His green eyes swept over Jack. "Seems they managed to get all the dye out."

"Oh?" Jack asked, running a hand through his hair. He looked around but there was no mirror in sight. Then he saw the sleeve of his shirt. A deep sapphire blue fabric, as soft as silk adorn his arms and matching pants covered his legs. "Uhm…what am I wearing?"

"Ladies pjs?" Bunny wandered a guess.

Jack moaned, pulling at the sleeves. "Are you serious? Where's my clothes?"

"Don't know. The Grand High started acting funny the moment he saw you." He cleaned between the pads of his right paw. "Had the others clean you up and since then you've been pampered." He grinned. "They scrubbed every inch of you and applied sweet oils. You smell like a new born babe."

The teen looked suitably aghast. "You're bull shitting." But he could smell the sweet oils, a mixture of scents he could name.

"I'm pretty sure they brunt your clothes. They seemed rather offended by them."

"I can't wear these! I look like…like…"

"A monk?"

Moaning, Jack flopped back down on the cot and covered his face. "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Nope. If I had a camera it would be framed for everyone to see."

A small sob escaped the teen. He glanced down at his feet, taking in the matching slippers with curled toes. They looked way too much like the ones North's elves tried to wrangle him into. He yanked them off and flexed his toes. That was a bit better. Bunny just laughed at him. At least the shirt had a hold and he yanked it over his head and he got up. That only made the accursed Pooka laugh more.

"Where's my staff?" Jack asked, frowning at the oversized rabbit.

"Under the cot. Crikey, Frostbite, it's like that outfit was made just for you." Bunny grinned, standing. He threw an arm around Jack's shoulders once he had and staff. "Seems we're spending some time here while the Lamas until they can figure out what Pitch is up to and are sure North's fine."

"Do they know what spell was used?"

"Nah, something about the Fountain of Youth or some nonsense."

Surprised, Jack glanced up at him. "There's really a Fountain of Youth?"

"No, but there are but there are spells similar to it. Only the most accomplished sorcerers are capable of performing such spells, and Pitch isn't as strong as he likes to think."

Jack fell silent. It all seemed far too strange to him. He was still new to the whole Guardian thing and while he had lived three centuries and knew enough about his winter magic to get by and perform his duties, actual magic spells confused him. He was scared for North, scared that things might get worse before it got better.

One of the Lamas appeared as they stepped into the corridor. He stood over six feet tall and was dressed in a similar style to what Jack now wore but in shades of milky white with a blue sash. His eyes widened at the sight of Jack and then he bowed his head in respect. Jack took a surprised step back and mimicked the gesture, as if it were some strange greeting, earning a surprised look from both the Lama and Bunny.

"Jakul Frosti," the Lama said using the Norse variation of his name. "We are honored by your visit."

Jack glanced at Bunny then back at the holy man. "Uhm…thanks, I'm happy to be here."

The man beamed happily. "We are preparing a feast for you and the Guardians. Please feel free to tour our humble home."

Blinking slowly, jack just gave a small nod. "Thanks."

The man nodded as well, bowing as Bunny led Jack away.

Jack paused, turning back. "Hey, uhm…where's the clothes I was wearing?"

The Lama gave him a confused look before continuing on his way.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Jack asked Bunny, thoroughly confused.

Bunny only stared after the holy man, just as confused as Jack. "Not a clue. They've never acted that way to us before." He glanced down at Jack and his strange new clothes. They never made anyone change before either, or bathed them or treated them like…well royalty. That was exactly how they were treating Jack. And why call Jack by the Norse version of his name? He paused, bringing Jack to a stop. "The Grand High Lama called you the child of Lunar. Do you know what that's about?"

Jack shook his head. "My memories may be fuzzy but my father's name was not Lunar. Isn't that MiM's name?"

"Tsar Lunar," Bunny agreed. He glanced back in the direction the Lama had gone. "Something's not right."

"You're telling me." Jack hid further under his hood as another Lama bowed to him. "But I don't like it."

Bunny would have laughed, Jack usually loved attention but this was starting to get a little creepy. "Let's find North."

. . .

The tent assigned to North was grander than any other he had slept in before. From the outside it appeared small, barely enough to sleep two people but once inside it stretched on forever, much like the sack he used for delivering Christmas presents to all the boys and girls around the world. There was a formal foyer where people could remove their boots and hang up the coats, a parlor and camp out kitchen, and then several bedrooms, presumably for the other Guardians. North explored it all and despite his many years still took wonder in the magic required to accomplish such a spell. Even though he was an accomplished wizard it still fascinated him how so much could fit in such a small space, as if the tent opened into another realm. In a sense it did, three dimensional reality meant nothing to the Lamas.

"You look like a child in a candy store," Tooth teased, perched on the edge of a sofa, her violet eyes watching him with amusement. "I'm almost terrified you'll get cavities just the way you're acting."

He laughed. "Toothy, it's been a long time since we've visited the Lamas. They're always coming up with something new."

"True, but you've mastered this spell centuries ago," she insisted and gave a sudden squeak of surprise when he scooped her up and held her small frame against his. "Nicholas!" She giggled as he spun her around. "What's gotten into you?"

He beamed down at her with the largest smile Tooth had ever seen him. "I don't know," he confessed. "I just feel so full of energy." He stopped twirling her and just held her to him, his blue eyes searching hers. He ran a thumb down her check then over her bottom lip. "How could I ever forget how beautiful you are?"

Bewildered, she caught his hand, her gaze on his. "Nicholas, we shouldn't be doing this. It's the spell."

"No," he assured her. "This is me."

She would have objected more, should have objected more but she was mesmerized by those beautiful orbs staring down at her. Her eyes closed as his lips brushed over hers in a silent plea before actually kissing her. He held her closer, molding her body against his as the kiss deepened. His tongue swiped over her lips, asking for permission to go further. Her mouth opened, welcoming his tongue and enjoying the feel of him exploring her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist. A soft mew passed her lips as his hands moved from gripping her hips to massaging her rear.

"Nicholas…" she breathed when they broke apart for breath. "I've missed this."

One hand went up to cup her face again and she leaned into it. "I've missed you, too. We're always so consumed with duty." He began carrying her toward the nearest bedroom. "It's time we changed that."

Tooth giggled as he laid her on a huge king size bed. "This is so unlike you." Her breath hitched as North began to undress, his clothing falling to the floor without a care. Sure she had seen him with only a pair of scrub pants only hours earlier and seen his incredible physic but without a stitch of clothing…he was absolutely delicious. Purely sinful. More tempting than the sweetest candy and maybe more desirable than when they first met. "Wow," she breathed. She shook her head, trying to clear her head but when she looked again her gaze fell to his steadily growing erection. "Oh my…"

North smirked as he leaned over her, his lips once more covering hers, demanding as he gently pushed her back amongst the pillows. His hands made short work of her coverings until she was nude. Then he kissed his way down her body, paying particular attention to her breasts and nipples. He suckled one, kissing and nipping a nipple while his pulled and twisted the other with his fingers She arched her back under him, her wings spreading out and fluttering at the extreme pleasure.

"Oh…oh…Nicho…las, oh Moon!" she cried, her nails digging into his shoulders.

He chuckled as he switched breasts, a hand snaking down her belly to her center. He rubbed her wet folds, slow and teasingly before slipping one then two fingers inside, stroking her in slow, sure strokes, focusing on the little bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure coursing up her spine. Her hand clasped his, pushing his fingers in deeper and demanding more. He slipped a third and fourth finger in, lifting his head to watch her reactions as he stroked deeper. She was so wet, his fingers so slick. Spreading his fingers he stretched her and then, as gently and carefully as possible, he wiggled his thumb in.

"Oh yes!" Tooth cried, arching her back.

Oh all the lovers North ever had, Tooth, despite her small form, could fit his whole hand inside her. Slowly, he began to fist her, thrusting his whole hand in and out, not too deep but making sure to rub her just right. In no time Tooth was crying out as her first orgasm took her, but surely not the last.

North kissed her gently as he pulled his hand out. "Beautiful as always," he breathed as her lips. Then he moved down, nipping and kissing every inch as flesh before settling between her legs. He ran his tongue over and in her moist folds, licking and sucking up her juices and thoroughly enjoying himself.

Tooth thrashed beneath him, her wings beating furiously. She mumbled and cried, her words barely decipherable. North rubbed his goatee against her pussy and inner thighs, causing to cry out more as her second orgasm took her. By then he was so hard it hurt. Still he took his time climbing back up, letting her gaze feast upon his youthful body and the swell of his erection that was moments from burying itself deep inside her.

Her small hands cupped his cheeks, pulling him down to her for another heated kiss as she wrapped her legs around him. "Please…please…" she pleaded, rubbing her slick folds against her.

He didn't make her suffer long. With one roll of his hips he breached her with a groaned in delight with her warmth surrounded him. Yes, they had made love countless times over the centuries, even as recently as a few weeks ago, but this felt so much different. This wasn't they slow and sweet love they made in the wee hours of the morning when Tooth had left her fairies to gather teeth while she took a little time to herself, while Jack was either sound asleep or off spreading winter. No, this was true passion. It was fierce and powerful and Tooth didn't just lay back and take it. They fought for dominance, North one moment pounding into the woman only to suddenly find himself on his back as she rode him. North laughed, enjoying the challenge of taming the Tooth Fairy Queen. She was like a wild cat and they brought each to completion more times than North cared to count, until finally they lay together in a tangle of limps, both pleasantly exhausted and more than a little bruised. He held her close, kissing her forehead as she began to doze off.

"I should be going," she whispered, her head pillowed against his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.

He ran his fingers through the feathers on her head. "Hmm…you could or we can go another round."

She laughed, slapping his six pack stomach before running her fingers over the muscles. "You're insatiable."

Pulling her up for yet another kiss – he had forgotten how much he enjoyed kissing her – he smiled lovingly at her. "Only with you, my love."

. . .

Bunny paused as he and Jack neared the tent the Lamas had indicated was the Guardians. His ears twitched, one rotating slightly to the left. Then his nose and whiskers twitched. No, it wasn't possible. They wouldn't…would they. His other ear rotated. The same strange sound, like a very loud humming bird twittering mixed with a woman's cry and grunting. No, no…his earing had to be wrong, but he had the best hearing on the planet and it was never wrong, which meant… He froze, his arm shooting out to catch Jack before he entered the tent.

"You know, I'm pretty hungry. That Lama said there was a feast being prepared, right?" he said suddenly, catching Jack off guard.

The boy looked at him questioning. "Yeah, so? I just want to see if there are any other clothes I can wear."

Bunny took both his shoulders and turned him around. "You look great. Let's see what they made. I bet they have your favorite, glazed ham. Come on."

"Wait! What the..? Bunny!"

The Pooka pushed the youth along even as his ears rotated to take in the sounds he could still hear coming from the tent that were too soft for human ears. That MiM for soundproofing and magic because it sounded as if North and Tooth were really going at it and quite frankly that was something Jack didn't need to hear or see. So despite the boy's confusion he steered him to the strange but much safer worshipping of the Lunar Lamas. Right now their strangeness was much easier to handle than North's, and who knows, they might get lucky and figure out exactly what Pitch intended by making North young again.

. . .

"Oh how sweet," Pitch cooed as he stepped from the shadows to gaze down at the sleeping couple. "You've exhausted each other, how utterly perfect. I knew you would enjoy my gift, North."

He ran his fingers between Tooth's wings and down her spine, grinning as she snuggled more into North's broad chest. The now much younger Guardian of Wonder hugged her closer, his bearded face, nuzzling her head. Neither awoke or sensed him, too deep in sleep to care about the outside world.

"This would prove far easily than I intended," Pitch purred, taking in the sight of the lovers. "I should have thought of this much sooner. Oh well. I'll be returning for payment soon." Unable to resist the urge he ran a hand down the length of North body, just skirting over the flaccid penis. "Very soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Jack and Bunny aren't in a relationship in this fic just yet, I'm working my way up to that. Lot's of creepy, smutty stuff ahead.**

* * *

Heart's Desire 6

For the next three days The Guardians helped the Lamas set up the new Lamadary. North, an accomplished architect amongst many other things, helped direct the Yetis as they built the new temples, but his eyes were almost always skyward, waiting for the sky to clear and the Moon to appear. And for those three days and nights it was as if they were in the center of a huge snow storm, the sky remained dark and the Moon hidden. Even the magic gong was dark. Nothing they did would allow them to commune with MiM. Not even Jack's magic could push the storm aside. So they continued to work and help whatever way they could. Despite it all North stayed hopeful and looked forward to the time when Tooth would hand over her duties to Baby Tooth to be with him.

Bunny knew what was going on and at first was not overly happy about it. It wasn't the fact the two were going at it worse than bunnies – North nearly choked with laughter on the comparison – it was the idea of Jack overhearing them and how they would explain it to him. Jack saw North and Tooth as his parents and there were some things kids should not see their parents doing. North just chuckled and shook his head. Normally he was the first to agree with Bunny on such things but this time he saw no harm and Jack getting a little sex education.

"What, you want him to walk in on you or something? Mate, he's just a kid," Bunny said, aghast at the idea of Jack witnessing such a thing between the two older Guardians.

North munched on some toast. "He's hardly a child, Bunny. He was seventeen when he became an immortal. He's old enough to know the facts of life."

Bunny's eyes widened and he nearly choked on a carrot. "Okay, I know you're under some spell, but would you please leave and send back the over protective North that insists Jack's a complete innocent little boy."

North only laughed. "Oh, come now, don't tell me you haven't been looking at him as much more than a child, especially since we got here."

The Pooka waved his carrot at the Cossack's face. "No, no, no…we're not getting into that." He glanced around, making sure there was no one in ear shot, especially the young ice elf. "How about you telling me why the Lamas are gaga for Jack? The kid can't go anywhere without one of them following him and all bowing to him. I know he's an elemental but they're treating him like royalty."

"They believe he is son to Manny and Mother Nature. So are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"North!" Bunny threw up his paws. He glared at his friend as he stood. "I don't remember you ever having your mind so far in the gutter before. We need to change you back a.s.a.p."

North grabbed his arm before he left. "I'm fine, Bunny. I simply haven't felt this young and ages and I see the way you look at Jack."

Sighing, Bunny gave a nod. "Perhaps, but he's a child. You've said it yourself."

"Then I was a fool."

Bunny gave a smirk. "Admit Easter more important than Christmas and I'll believe you."

North shot him a grin. "You know that'll never happen."

He shrugged. "Can't blame a bloke for trying." He pulled his arm free. "We should head back to the Pole soon. Maybe we can fine the counter-spell in your archives."

A feeling a dread filled North as he watched his friend leave. A part of him agreed they needed to return him to his former – far older self – another, much louder part insisted he was better off staying young. He liked this extra strength and vitality, this new sex drive he hadn't in such a long time. He enjoyed making love to Tooth on a daily basis and having her sleep in his arms rather than taking off to finish her duties. He liked this new him and if it wasn't hurting anyone why not stay this way. But Pitch said there was a price but as of yet the Boogeyman had not come to collect. It was only a matter of time before he would show up to collect his fee but North would be ready. When Pitch finally showed his face he would demand to know why he attacked the Lamas and what happened to the text of the Golden Age. He would learn what had happened and maybe, just maybe, pay whatever price it was to stay young forever. Maybe. After all, Santa Clause didn't need to be an old man, did he?

Jack rushed up to the table and quickly sat down across from him, taking up Bunny's abandoned seat. "Hey, North," he said with false cheer.

The older man raised a questioning brow as the boy looked over his shoulder at the two monks who had followed him. "What is it, Jack?"

The boy leaned forward, his voice low. "Can we go leave? I mean go back to Santoff Claussen? Like now?"

North's brows rose in surprise. "Whatever for?"

He glanced over his shoulder again. "They won't leave me alone. I've tried flying into the mountains to get away and they sent Yaloo after me. Am I some sort of prisoner or something? They don't bother Tooth or Sandy when they come and go and seem to listen to you and Bunny but they won't stop hovering over me…or bowing. What's with that?"

Again North explained how the Lamas thought he was MiM and Mother Nature's child and were simply looking out for him, that they feared Pitch would target him as he had numerous gifted children before, including the only other two children Guardians they had, Katherine and Nightlight. Jack just frowned and shuffled closer when the tall Lama came to the table, asking if Jack would like anything to eat. The teen simply shook his head.

"Okay, fine, so they think I'm some sort of royalty, shouldn't they be listening to me then?" Jack whispered when the Lama left.

North laughed, patting his shoulder. "The Lamas only listen to Manny." He sighed, reading the anxiety in the boy's eyes. "Alright, we will return to Santoff Claussen within the hour. Bunny wants to go through the archives anyway and I have a few new toy designs I'd like to jot down before I forget it."

Jack smiled widely. "Thank you! I so need to get into some normal clothes. I feel like I'm running around in pajamas. Who wears silks…other than maybe Pitch? I can see Tooth in this get up but now me."

The Guardian of Wonder fingered the silk of the tunic. "I may be able to redesign this so you. Something less…feminine?"

"Please."

He laughed and gave a nod. "Dah. Once we get home, change and bring this to me. I'll come up with something."

Jack beamed and lunged into North's arms. "Thank you! It's not that I don't appreciate what they've done it's just…"

"Don't fret over it, Jack. The Lamas have strange ways. They will not take offence to what I create for you." He gave the boy a squeeze. "Now go fine Bunny and tell him we're heading home shortly. I'll send word to Tooth and Sandy of our plans."

. . .

When they returned to Santoff Claussen North instructed a dozen of his Yetis to help Yaloo and the Lamas with the construction of the new Lamadary. Christmas was still months away and everything was already a head of schedule so sending a few of the Yetis to the Himalayas was no real issue, plus it gave them a chance to visit their own families. He sent them in shifts, a dozen every eight hours as the group before returned. With the Yetis' help it would take long for the Lamadary to be finished.

North got back to work, first redesigning the ceremonial robes the lamas had forced Jack into while the boy slipped on a regular pair of jeans and a new hoodie, items North had given him months earlier but had been reluctant to wear. North was silently thankful the Lamas had finally made the boy change. Those trousers were over three centuries old and his favorite hoodie a good thirty years old, it was time for a change. He mirrored the silk robes onto white cotton, sliming the legs and adding a tie to the ankles so the youth would not trip. Once done sewing, he dyed the trouser in the same shade of blue then let it hang dry while leaving the tunic white and adding blue piping along the sides and through the hood. Once done he focused on his work. He and Bunny had searched the archives with no luck and waited for the Moon to rise, but the storming brewing outside was not normal. Something dark and eerie awaited on the horizon.

Jack watched it all from a window seat. He held his staff tightly and tried to force the storm to stop but it was something far stronger than him. Still he fought it, tried to push past it, to make the clouds move aside but it was no use and after several hours he gave up as exhausted pushed at his mind and a woman's voice whispered for him to go to bed.

Tooth flew into the parlor, her eyes bright and a happy little smile on her face. She spun around in a circle, her gaze searching until she noticed Jack. "Oh! Sweet Tooth, how are you? Oh, you look so tired. Is this snow storm yours? The winds are so hard."

He smiled sleepily at her. "No, I'm not quite sure what this is. Mother Nature must be pissed at Pitch again or something. She usually gives me a heads up though."

The fairy queen smiled, fluttering up to him to brush back his hair and see his tired eyes, and then because it was her nature, checked his teeth. "You should be in bed, baby. You look ready to fall. Oh, you've flossed! That's good. Don't forget to brush before you go to bed through, you've got cookie crumbs."

He pulled back and covered his mouth with a smile. She really needed to learn to keep her hands to herself. "I will. North's in his workshop," he said quickly, knowing that the information would distract her. The two were near inseparable when she visited and he had an inkling as to why. Sure he was young but he wasn't stupid.

Her eyes lit up, confirming his suspicions. "Oh! Thank you, Jack." She gave him a tight hug before pausing. "I'm sorry…I haven't been spending much time with you lately. Did you want to hang out, talk, go flying? Mother Nature seems grumpy but I'm sure she'll let you out to play."

Shaking his head he tried to stifle a yawn. "I'm good. I'm just going to head to bed. Bunny headed back to the Warren. He thinks he might have an ancient tomb from the Brotherhood of Pookas that can help North."

"Oh…" Her face fell, as if suddenly disappointed.

"You like North like this, don't you?"

Her head shot up. "Oh…well, yeah. I mean it doesn't matter how he looks, he's still North but…"

He only smiled and patted her shoulder. "I get it. I'll see you later."

"Okay." She hesitated, watching as Jack headed to the lift and went down to the residential floor before she took to the air and flew to North's personal workshop.

For a moment he looked like his old self, bent over the table, a block of ice to one side as he drew sketches, as small frown marring his face as he erased and redrew something over and over, never satisfied. His dark brows creased in frustration. For several long moments Tooth watched him, her worry growing as he suddenly crumpled up the paper and threw it away to start all over again.

"Nicholas?" she asked, flying to his side. "What's wrong?"

He gave a long sigh, his hands flat on the wooden table as he leaned forward. "I'm having trouble with a design, is all, my love," he said although his frustration and disgust was obvious.

"What is it supposed to be?" she asked, her small arms wrapping around him from behind as she rested her head against his.

"Doll house."

Tooth blinked in surprise. North could design a doll house in his sleep. He never needed to draw one out, usually he'd have in craved in under an hour with furniture and dolls all to size and extremely detailed. This was not like him at all.

"I'll figure it out," North assured, taking her arm and gently pulling her in front of him. "I just need a little distraction."

She eeped as he made quick work of her coverings as he lowered her to the work bench. She heard the locks engage on the door and felt his erection through his trousers. Before she could think beyond that he was ravishing her and all worries fled away for the next few hours.

. . .

When Tooth left it was in the wee hours of the morning when Baby Tooth and a handful of other mini-fairies showed up to report a problem at Tooth Palace. Nothing serious just a shortage of coins. Toothiana was surprised but assured North everything was fine and she'd be back the next night before giving him a passionate kiss goodbye. For the rest of the night the Cossack was restless.

He dreamed of his old self, the jolly Guardian of Wonder, physically older than the other Guardians and growing older by the day and then older still. He dreamt of becoming old and frail and unable to perform his duties. The dreams grew into nightmares as he saw himself training another to take his place, of having someone else become Santa Clause. He tossed and turned as his successor's face appeared in his mind and he almost cried out. Jack, his Jack, the child he considered a son, who would never grow old or weak, who loved children with all his heart, took his place. Was this MiM's plan all along, to have Jack replace him when the time came? Was this why the child was always so interested in his work? Why he could command the reindeer and guide the sleigh with not trouble? Why he was able to understand the Yetis almost as well as North? But if he stayed like this then he would never have give up his Guardianship. Like this he could be with Toothiana forever.

Hands moved up his legs, gently stroking his inner thighs and brushing over his pelvis and hips. They traveled up, feather soft and alluring. He felt a softness wrapped over his wrists and ankles holding him down but he felt no fear. He relaxed into the touches. If wasn't often but back in day, when Tooth felt to need to be in complete control, she would tie him down, but usually he was spread eagle not quite in such a relaxed position.

Warm lips kissed his pelvis and growing erection, licking and nipping the underside of her penis. He moaned, raising his hips and trying to thrust into that warm mouth. A low, very male chuckle responded to his actions.

"Ahh…I see you've been enjoying yourself quite a bit the last few days," Pitch said in his satiny voice, gazing up from stroking North's rather large erection. "I take it you like my gift?"

"Pitch! Release me at once," North demanded, struggling against the restraints. They only strengthened and another wrapped around his hips, pinning him to the bed. "What is the-humph!"

A gag wrapped around his mouth, silencing any protests.

Pitch lazily pumped as his erection as he propped himself up on one elbow and gazed up at North. "Now is that anyway to treat a guest? Aren't you supposed to offer a refreshment of some sort? Oh, look, here's one ripe for the taking." He ran his tongue from the base of North's hard length to the tip.

North's eyes almost bugged out and he tried struggling more.

"Now don't look so surprised, this isn't the first time you and I have been in this position. As I recalled he liked being deep throated and tied down. Or is that only with Toothiana?"

The Guardian cursed under the gag.

"Relax, North, I'm only here for my payment, this," He gave the erection a tug, earning a groan from the other man. "Is just a little fun between old friends." His tongue ran along the entire length once more before he took it in his mouth and began sucking, alternating between deep and hard to simply teasing. With North bound and gagged there was nothing the Guardian could do to stop him and he enjoyed the sense of panic and fear emanating from him. Pitch rolled his balls between his fingers, squeezing and massaging them until they were tight and heavy and North was roaring with release, the gag only muffling his voice. The dark shade continued sucking until he was hard once more then wrapped his nightmare sand around North's base, forming a solid cock ring that made the other man's eyes widen and he shook his head in desperation. "Oh, don't worry, North, this is only a onetime thing. Think of it as a down payment. We'll discuss the terms after I've had my fun." Straddling North's hips he lowered himself on that large erection.

North yelled under the gag, arching his neck back. Pitch's tight muscles seemed to wrap around him like a glove. It shouldn't have felt good but it did. It felt really good. He wanted to thrust upward, pound into the shade's tight ass but he could do nothing. Pitch rode him, moving exactly how North liked, as if they were lovers. His grey hands braced on North's massive chest, teasing his nipples as he rocked and bounced, his muscles squeezing North's length and just when the Guardian of Wonder thought he could take no more Pitch removed the cock ring, gag, and sand from his hips, letting the larger man thrust upward as his cum practically exploded from North. He cried out as he emptied him load into Pitch's tight ass. Pitch came barely a moment later, his cum spraying over North's stomach and chest.

The Nightmare King panted, leaning forward and holding himself up only on his elbows as he gazed down at his captive Guardian. "Well, that was most enjoyable," he breathed, still fighting for breath. He smirked when he saw North was in the same condition. "It's been a while since he shagged another man, hasn't it?"

"What…do…you want?" North panted.

Pitch ran a hand through North's hair. "Just a small thing. Nothing you'll really miss."

North's eyes hardened. "And what would that be?"

He avoided the question, amusing himself with combing North hair and studying his face. "No grey what-so-ever. No wrinkles or laugh lines. You're so young now. And Toothiana is surely enjoying you like this. You two have been at it every night since the change. Isn't it fun? Screwing her? You'll like to stay this way forever, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," North admitted. "Name your price."

Pitch grinned. He had him. He had North right where he wanted him. This would be the beginning of the end of the Guardians because whatever North's choice he had lost. "Give me Jack Frost."

"What?" North almost yelled, he struggled against his bonds but Pitch stroked his chest in calming circles.

"Think about it, North. You're young again, a man in his prime with an equally impressive sex drove," Pitch explained soothingly. "Why be worrying about some snot nose child who rather do his own thing than listen to you? You have your entire life a head of you now. You can do what you want, when you want. Do you really want to play daddy or hide your relationship with Tooth all the time when you can take her anywhere at any time?"

"I…" His mind felt fuzzy and it was hard to think.

"You'll be free. And don't worry about Jack, I'll take good care of him. He'll want for nothing," Pitch assured. "Give me Jack and you can stay like this _forever_."

North was lost. He didn't know what to do. He stared up at the dark shade and for the first time ever the temptation to give in filled him. Did want to stay like this forever? Was he willing to give up Jack for it? Jack who was like a son to him? Jack whom he loved and adored? Jack who might one day replace him? And if he did could he live with himself afterward? He opened his mouth to answer but didn't know what to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a little more twisted than usual but I sort of missed writing twisted, creepy Pitch so this will bring back a bit of that. Remember this fic has nothing to do with my previous ones so don't get mad.**

* * *

Heart's Desire 7

Jack tossed in turned in his sleep. He felt too hot, his sheets too tight and sticky around him. What started off as a pleasant, very erotic dream of Bunny had quickly turned into a nightmare. In the dream they were laying in Bunny nest, Jack absolutely naked while the Pooka sniffed his face and chest, slowly scenting and chinning his entire body, marking him as his. His large paws stroked his sides and when his mouth neared Jack's painfully hard erection Jack was sure he was going to cum. He arched into Bunny's touch, pleading for that hot mouth to touch his aching need, but it was ignored completely as he was flipped onto his stomach and what should have been a sweet and pleasant erotica became a nightmare as shadows swept in from all sides and Bunny brutally thrust into him, his large length tearing the tight muscles of his opening. But Jack couldn't scream, his mouth suddenly gagged and wrists tied to an iron headboard that moments ago hadn't been there.

"You like this, Frostbite?" Bunnymund said cruelly, pounding into him with brutalizing force. "You like my cock filling this tight hole of yours? Is this what all the teasing been about, just so you'd be fucked? Little whore."

Jack cried against the gag. He wanted to tell Bunny no, that he loved him, that he loved him and wanted to be with him but he couldn't. And then there was deep laughter as North was suddenly there, not his North, not the jolly man who was like a father to him but this young North who Jack wanted to think of as an older brother. North he looked menacing and anything but friendly or caring. Tooth hung off of him and Sandy floated over his right shoulder, all glaring at him as Bunny fucked him senseless.

"Nothing but a trouble maker," North snarled. "Not worthy of being a Guardian, just Bunny's play thing."

Tears stung Jack's eyes. He shook his head. He was a Guardian he just wanted to be more to Bunny, too. He wanted to be loved and needed not…not this.

Tooth stroked North's cheek. "You don't need him, you have me," she said seductively. "Who wants to be boggled down by child when you could be young and vital forever?"

North grinned menacingly at Jack. "Go, Jack. Leave. I'm not your father. Or stay and be my toy too."

Just then Bunny rammed him harder, sending pain searing through Jack as North, suddenly naked knelt in front of him, his erection hard and pressing against Jack freed mouth.

Jack screamed, sitting up in bed in a cold sweat. He panted, his heart racing in panic. Over the years he'd had some strange dreams, many involving his fellow Guardians, and sure they could get rather erotic but nothing like that. That was horrible. That was balancing on rape and he knew in his heart none of them, least of all North, would ever hurt him in such a way. North loved him, always told him how much of a son he was to him, but this new North concerned him. He still seemed jolly and caring but he was also distracted far too quickly and usually by Tooth, as if he no longer had time for Jack.

He pulled his knees to his chest. He really missed his North. He missed the adoptive father he had gained when he joined the Guardians. Sighing, he decided to get up. He didn't think he could go back to sleep if he tried and if he did he didn't want to go back into such a frightening dream. Yes, he wanted to have sex with Bunny, oh MiM did he ever, but he wanted it to be loving, maybe a little animalistic but not that horrifying brutality and he sure as hell didn't want North joining in, that was just wrong, no matter what form he was in. He loved North but not like that.

For several long minutes he sat like that, trying to make sense of his dream. Did he like North like that? Did he want this new North to take him? Would he ever even consider having sex with Bunny and North at the same time? He shook his head. No, not North. But what if he never turned back to _his_ North? What if he stayed like this forever? Could he learn to love this new person? Would he fall for him like he did Bunny? Would he even think of Jack in such a way?

He covered his face. Why was he even considering it? It was just wrong. "Urgh!" he cried, getting out of bed. He needed to calm down, maybe sit in the Globe Room and stare at the lights for a while. Seeing the growing number of blue lights that signified his Believers always made him feel better and maybe it would help him sleep. It wasn't as if he never fell asleep up there before. Maybe even grab a hot cocoa from the kitchen. Yeah, that would make everything better.

There was a hushed conversation coming from North's room as he passed. At first he was certain it was just North and Tooth, which was becoming more and more of a regular occurrence since North's change. It sent another pang of guilt and disconcert through him. He loved Tooth, too, she was like a mother to him and he should be happy for them but that dream – no, nightmare – plagued him and he found himself pausing at North's door to listen. But it wasn't Tooth who was talking to North, it was Pitch. Surprised, Jack inched the door open.

What he saw took his breath away. It wasn't something he ever expected to see, least of all from the Guardian of Wonder, not with how much he hated the Nightmare King, or so Jack had been led to believe, but there it was, right before Jack's eyes. Pitch was nude, straddled over North's hips as if a lover and the Guardian lay beneath him looking perfectly happy in the situation he was in. Jack blinked, this wasn't happening. North would never…why would Pitch? Were they lovers? Did Tooth know?

Pitch's words made Jack freeze him place. "You two have been at it every night since the change. Isn't it fun? Screwing her? You'll like to stay this way forever, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," North admitted. "Name your price."

"Give me Jack Frost."

Jack held his breath_. No._

"What?" North almost yelled, he struggled against his bonds but Pitch stroked his chest in calming circles.

"Think about it, North. You're young again, a man in his prime with an equally impressive sex drove," Pitch explained soothingly. "Why be worrying about some snot nose child who rather do his own thing than listen to you? You have your entire life a head of you now. You can do what you want, when you want. Do you really want to play daddy or hide your relationship with Tooth all the time when you can take her anywhere at any time?"

"I…"

"You'll be free. And don't worry about Jack, I'll take good care of him. He'll want for nothing," Pitch assured. "Give me Jack and you can stay like this _forever_."

North stared up at him and didn't say a word. Didn't yell or struggled, didn't tell that the Boogeyman to get lost. It was all Jack needed to witness. He turned away. North didn't want him anymore. He was going to hand him over to Pitch. Jack held back his tears as he raced to his room. He had to get out of Santoff Claussen immediately. North may not want him but he wasn't going to let himself be handed over to Pitch Black.

. . .

North glared up at Pitch, fighting back whatever spell the shade was trying to cast upon him. Slowly he saw past the haze, made sense of Pitch's words and anger rolled through him. Give him Jack? _His_ Jack? _His son?_ He renewed his struggles. "No! Now get off me!" he snarled.

Pitch tilted his head to one side, as if listening to something else entirely. Then he smiled and lifted himself off North and fixed his robe. "Petty, I do fine you dashing this way. How about this? I'll give you a few more days to think about it?" As he stepped into the shadows the bonds holding North in place fell away. He smirked as the Guardian lunged for him bust before North could land a swing Pitch was gone.

North roared in anger, glaring into every shadow with raw rage. "I'll never hand him to the likes of you, Pitch. I don't care what you do to me."

But the Nightmare King was gone. North rolled his shoulders. He felt dirty all over. With a frustrated sigh he headed to his personal bathroom. He needed a shower and to scrub the filth off him, although he doubted he would ever feel clean again.

. . .

Pitch grinned, standing just outside Santoff Claussen as a small Nightmare flew to him. "I take it Jack had a pleasant dream?" he asked his creation. When it whinnied his smile grew. "Oh how marvellous, two for the price of one. The things teenagers come up with." He twirled his fingers, turning the Nightmare back to sand. "Nor much longer now, but perhaps a little more persuasion."

. . .

Bunny tried to read the spell book in his paws as he hopped through the Workshop on the way to North's office. The spell was complicated and older than even the constellations but Bunny was sure he could perform it. After all it was created by his people and he was the best sorcerer on the planet but it would take a great deal of magic that would leave him drained for months. But if it could reverse what Pitch had done than it would be well worth it and with mating season fast approaching he could always just slip into hibernation to recharge and avoid the loneliness he often felt at being the last of his kind during that awkward period of time. He sort of hoped to have been in a relationship with Jack by now but that had yet to come about.

He shivered. The workshop was unusually cold.

"Humph!" someone cried as he walked into them.

Bunny stepped back, blinking in surprise when he lowered the ancient tomb to see the sprite he had just been thinking about sprawled out of the floor and clinging desperately to his staff. But what surprised him more were the shining tears marring his crystal blue eyes that were now red and puffy. He looked as if he were crying and the sight of Bunny only seemed to frighten him more.

"Jack?" he asked, kneeling before the youth. The boy scrambled back in sudden fear. Bunny took a step back and placed the book on the floor next to him to raise his paws. "Easy there, Snowflake, it's just me. You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

It took a moment for the boy to calm down. When he did he frowned and got to his feet. "It's nothing. You just surprised me."

Bunny stood as well and for one moment Jack shied away. The Pooka lowered himself until they were eye level. "Oi, what's got knickers in a twist? You're worse than a baby bird right now."

"Nothing," Jack snapped, stepping back. He looked ready to bolt. "I'm leaving that's all."

"Leaving?" Just by the boy's tone he knew it wasn't just for a few hours or anything usual. Jack was leaving, leaving. "Why?"

The child hesitated, his eyes large and tear filled. He shook his head and turned away. "Why would you care?"

Bunny was taken aback. "What? Of course I care. Why wouldn't I care?"

Jack's eyes were hard as he glared at Bunny. "Aren't I a nuisance? Aren't you sick of looking out for me?"

"No."

He sniffled and wiped his nose of his sleeve. "You will be, just like North. I was better of alone." He turned, his crook staff rising as he called forth a breeze and went to ride it.

Bunny's arm darted out, snagging the boy before he could take off. "Wait a sec," he said, panic filling him. What was going on? Why was Jack acting like this? "What's this about North?"

Jack kicked out, trying to break the Pooka's hold. "Let go! I said I'm leaving. You guys don't have to worry about me anymore. LET. ME. GO!"

Ice raced up Bunny's arm but despite the cold and pain he yanked the boy to him, crushing him to his chest. "No, you're not going anywhere."

Jack yelped, fear filling him as his face was pressed against the warm fur of Bunny's chest. The nightmare haunted him for a moment, fear warring with need to be held. He broke down the moment Bunny wrapped his arms around him and held him close. His fingers curled into grey and white fur. Bunny wouldn't hurt him. It was all a nightmare. Just a stupid nightmare. His Bunny would never hurt him.

"Talk to me, Jack," Bunny insisted, holding the boy close. He could feel the child trembling like a leaf and it worried him all the more. What the hell had North done to make Jack this way. "What did North do?"

"Pitch…" Jack sobbed. "Pitch promised to keep North young forever in exchange he gets me."

"What? North would never…" He pushed Jack away and crouched down so they were eye level again. "jack, North loves you. You're like a son to him. He would never ever give you to someone like Pitch Black. The bastard just tricked you. A bad dream."

Jack shook his head. "No, Bunny, I saw them together. They were…" He shook his head, trying to dispel the image of the two together. "The old North would never have given me away but this new North…he's not like he used to be. He doesn't care about me anymore."

Bunny cupped his face in his paws. "No matter what form North takes he will always love you." Seeing Jack's disbelief, Bunny drew him back into a hug. "Don't leave. I'll go and talk with North. We'll work this all out. And if for any reason it turns out he did make such a deal with Pitch then I'll take you to the Warren. I won't let Pitch have you, you understand?"

Sniffling, Jack nodded, but he wasn't completely convinced.

"Trust me, Jackie, no one is taking my Snowflake anywhere, got it?"

Another small nod followed by confusion. _ His_ Snowflake?

"Thatta boy," Bunny cooed in his ear. "Go on up to the Globe Room, I'll be there shortly."

"Alright." Sighing, Jack floated out of his arms and up to the lift looking utterly lost.

It broke Bunny's heart. What in the hell was going on? He stormed to North's office, hoping to find him there and when he didn't he went to his friend's bedroom and kicked the door open. "Nicholas St. North you better be in here!" he snarled, slamming the door behind him. He glared at the mop of brown head that popped out of the bathroom in confusion.

"Bunny?"

"We need to talk, now."

. . .

Jack flew up to the rafters over the Globe Room and stared down at the massive Globe of Belief. Millions or bright lights twinkled all over it and for a moment the tension filling him eased as he settled on a large beam. Next to the window seats throughout most of the rooms, this was his favourite place to sit and gather his thoughts. He hoped Bunny was, that this was all some sort of misunderstanding. In his heart he knew North still loved him, he had adopted him after all, parents don't do that unless they love a child, right? But he couldn't help but wonder if he really was too much of a burden on North. He did like to mess around with the Yetis and freeze the elves. He had broken more than one toy and prototype. Maybe he was more than North could handle.

"They you are!"

He jumped when Pitch suddenly appeared out of the shadow across from him. Pushing himself against the wall, Jack raised his staff.

"Oh don't be so silly, Jack," Pitch purred, waving his hand. The shadows converged, wrapping around Jack and forcing the staff out of his gasp before handing it to their master. "I'm just here to collect me fee. I am a little surprised North didn't want to say goodbye."

"You're lying!" Jack snapped, struggling as Pitch seated himself next to him.

The Nightmare King grasped Jack's jaw, turning him to face him. "Am I?" A small trail of nightmare sand brushed across Jack's eyes. He shook his head, trying to dispel it. "Is that not what North and Bunny are arguing over as we speak? Their voices are quite loud, don't you think?"

Sure enough he could hear arguing now. Bunny's and North's voices unusually loud but their words were not what he expected.

"The brat heard everything!" Bunny's gruff voice snarled. "You should have had Sandy make sure he was out cold before agreeing to Pitch's terms. Then we could have just handed the kid over without all this drama."

"I've already contacted Sandy, Bunny, he'll be here soon and then this will all be over with," North said calmly, as if Jack meant next to nothing to him. "If you're fuck him you best do it now. I doubt Pitch would allow you later."

Jack inhaled, images of his nightmare pushing their way forward. Bunny mounting him while North… He shook his head, pressing his hands to his head. "Stop it! Stop it! It's not real, they would never…"

"But they will," Pitch said soothingly. "In only a few weeks Bunny's rut will start and North…he's young and vital and can't think past his own need. It's only a matter of time." He stroked his fingers through Jack's hair. "Soon you'll be nothing but a toy for them. They abused you, more so than they already have."

"They've never…" He covered his ears as they yelling increased, as he heard their plans for him. Heavy booted footsteps filled the room.

"If you come with me they'll never hurt you again. You will worshipped like god. Cared and loved. We'll be a family. No one will ever abused you again," Pitched whispered in his ear. "We will make them pay for even considering you their toy."

"Jack?"

His eyes snapped open, his staff back in his hands. Looking over the edge of the beam he saw North and Bunny looking up at him expectantly. Expecting what though. Bunny looked a little anxious, hopping from one foot to another, as if nervous while North looked tired, almost angry, his hair wet and mused and clothing untucked, as if he had just jumped into them. Jack shrunk back in fear. No…it wasn't true, Pitch was lying. He hadn't heard what he thought he did. They were his friends, his best friends, they would never hurt him.

"Jack, we need to talk," North said, his voice demanding and leaving no room for argument.

Jack held his staff tightly, too afraid to move.

Bunny rotated his shoulders as he glanced up at him. "Come on, Snowflake. Get that pasty white ass of yours down here before I go up there and get you." When Jack didn't do as told he leapt toward the rafters, landing just feet from Jack, looking feral and threatening.

Jack yelped and he could hear Pitch's voice in his ear. "They've already promised you too me, what's to stop them from having their fun with you first? But you stop them. You can them all."

Bunny was looming over him now and Jack couldn't tell if it was concern or lust in the Pooka's eyes. He felt fear unlike any he felt before. He needed to escape, to get away. He bolted from his perch and sped to the skylight only to cry out in frustration as it closed above him, the glass separating him from the snowy sky. He zipped toward another window, praying it was open but again it slammed shut. Each widow that was usually open shut and locked as he reached for it.

"NO!" he cried, throwing himself at one but his slight weight sent him bouncing back.

North watched in distress. Jack was acting like a frightened bird, zipping through the workshop trying to open windows and get outside. Bunny was trying to subdue him and talk since into the child but Jack either couldn't hear him or didn't care.

"Jack!" he called, trying to gain the boy's attention. The temperature was plummeting lower and lower with each passing second. "Please calm down, we must speak."

Jack whipped around, searching for another route of escape. The Yetis were now closing in on him. Fear filled him at the thought that they too might want to hurt him. Pay back for all those pranks he pulled on them. Bunny leapt at him but Jack dodged, sending a barrage of ice at him. Bunny yelped, rolling out of the way.

"Jack, stop this!" North yelled, diving out of the path icicles. "JACK!"

"NO!" the boy screamed, sending attack after attack at them. He whipped around in circles, not letting anyone get close. "You lied to me! You said we were a family!"

"Snowflake, we are family!" Bunny yelled back, bouncing against one the walls to get to Jack. He was thrown back by a gust of wind.

A low groaning sound caused the workshop to shudder. North froze. The ice in which Santoff Claussen was built into was shaking with the child's rage. Toys fell off work tables and the sound of objects breaking filled every corner of the fortress.

Sandy and Tooth rushed in, surprised by the flurry of activity. Immediately Sandy flew to Jack, his dreams whips in hand, but as he tried to snag Jack in them he was thrown back by the wind as well. A cyclone of wind circled Jack as his emotions took control of him. His usual blue eyes were washed out to pure white and glowed with power. No one could reach him in this state.

"Jack!" North tried one last time as the timbers moaned with the shifting ice. "Pitch lied, we love you. I would never…"

One of the beams fell, narrowly missing Tooth. Enough was enough. Santoff Claussen was about to fall. Rushing to the control panel he pulled the alarm. Klaxons blared in every corner of the ancient fortress. "Evacuate!" he yelled to the elves and Yetis. "Go now!"

In seconds magical portals were flashing to life everywhere and Yetis and elves alike were rushing to safety as the building started to fall apart around them.

"We've got to stop him!" Tooth cried above the chaos, her violet eyes on Jack's barely visible form. "He'll be hurt." She looked to North with wide eyes. "Why is he doing this?"

North pushed her into Sandy arms. "It's Pitch's doing. I'll explain later." He opened a portal. "Sandy, get her out of here," he instructed before shoving them through. He glanced at Bunny as he limped up to him, blood staining one back paw.

"Nick," the Pooka said, seeing that he hadn't left with the other.

"Go, we'll be right behind you," North promised.

Seeing what he was planning, Bunny shook his head. "You can't reach him, mate. He's too far gone. Whatever Pitch did…"

"Doesn't matter," North insisted, grabbing his friend. The Pooka objected but it was too late, North shoved him through the portal a moment before it closed.

Beams began to fall. The central column collapsed followed by the Globe of Belief a moment later. The sound of windows exploding under the pressure caused North's ears to pop. Nonetheless he raced across the balcony. It shook underfoot. With his focus only on the winter sprite in the center of all the chaos, North jumped onto a fallen beam and fought the fierce winds until he was above Jack. The boy no longer seemed to see the world around him for if he did, North was sure he would have stopped long before it came to this. Holding a globe in one hand he whispered directions before throwing it down into the whirlwind and then jumping. It fell past Jack, heading to the falling ground many stories below before opening. North spread his arms and legs, trying to control his fall until finally he reached Jack. The boy screamed in rage as North pulled him into his arms, then they were both falling, tumbling through to air as the ceiling sudden groaned and then gave, timber and glass falling toward them.

Jack suddenly gasped, as if coming out of a trance. "No…" he breathed.

North tucked him against his body and rolled in mid-air to protect the boy from the fall. They passed through the portal just moments before being over taken by debris and then they hit solid ground.

The wind was knocked out of North as the landed in the snow and rolled, coming to a stop before going off a cliff edge. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes to sight more frightening than any he saw in his long life. There built into the cliff across from the one they lay, he saw his home crumble and fall into the vast crevice below. Everything he had worked so hard for vanished into the dark beyond.

"No…" Jack breathed from under his arm, watching in horror. "What have I done?


	8. Chapter 8

**So I was asked why I ship Jack and Bunny, well let me be truthful, I didn't, not at first. I saw a brotherly relationship between Jack and Bunny. The way the acted in the film was almost identical to the way my brothers are. There's a huge age gap and much rivalary which I greatly enjoy but then I started reading Fanfiction and bamb! Jack x Bunny...Jackrabbit and I was hooked. I tried to resist, really I did, you can see that in some of my fics but then my mind does a sky dive and well...here we are.**

**Oh, this chapter...not quite there yet, damage control first :)**

* * *

Heart's Desire 8

Santoff Claussen was no more. It was gone. Fallen into a deep gorge and buried under hundreds, maybe thousands of tons of ice and snow. Everything North had ever worked toward was suddenly and utterly gone. He stared at the few timbers and shingles that still remained, all that was left of the once wondrous village. North felt numb. He couldn't even muster the strength to be mad or feel sorrow. He held his child a little closer. Jack was safe, the Yetis and elves were safe. The Guardians were safe. Everyone had made it out including the reindeer. They were safe. They could rebuild.

"I…how…" Jack was asking, still in shock.

Bunny knelt beside them, his paw on North's shoulder. He hadn't spoken other than to report everyone made it out in time, having done a head count twice to be certain. His concern was more on the two Guardians who had yet to move from where they landed, fearful that one or both was hurt. That concern only grew at Jack's state of shock. The boy seemed unable to form a solid sentence.

"Jack," he tried, brushing a paw through snowy hair. The child jerked as if struck and stared at the Pooka with bright wide eyes.

"Bun…I…I'm sorry." He blinked and then glanced at North, as if seeing him for the first time and his eyes grew wider. "North…"

The Guardian of Wonder looked away from the carnage to the child who inadvertently was the cause of it. For a brief moment he felt anger, rage that his home was lost and it must of reflected on his face because the boy suddenly seemed to curl in on himself, but as quickly as the anger came it vanished and he pulled Jack to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's alright, Jack," he whispered in his hair. "Everything will be alright. We can rebuild."

Jack buried his face against his broad chest and sobbed softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let my powers go out of control. I…"

Tooth fluttered over to them, worry and anger on her beautiful face. "Jack, what have done?" she asked, her voice challenging. She gasped and floated back when North turned angry blue eyes to her.

"Enough, Tooth," he snapped. "This is not his fault. Pitch told Jack lies, made him fear us."

Bunny nodded, a paw on Jack's head. "Don't know why but the Boogeyman wants Jack something bad and he's willing to do whatever necessary to get at him."

Her eyes widened. "But…why?"

Bunny shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, he will not get Jack," North said sternly, sitting up with Jack still cradled in his arms.

The boy pulled away and stared up at him. "But I heard you…"

North placed his hands on his shoulders. "I don't know what you heard, but you are my son. I will not give you up. Not to Pitch, not to anyone. Do you understand?"

Jack was shaking his head. "No…Pitch was right. All I ever do is make a mess of things. North, I destroyed your home. I destroyed Christmas." He pulled away and jumped into the air. "I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be a Guardian." He took off, diving into the gorge and out of sight.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled, about to dive in after him.

North grabbed her arm, pulling her to a halt. "Give him time," he said softly, pulling her to him.

She wrapped her arms around him, her head against his. She gazed out to where Santoff Claussen once stood. "What are we going to do now?" she asked, her voice small. "All those presents. Everything you created…"

"Can be rebuilt," he assured. "We can rebuild." He stared down at the gorge, noting in sudden horror as the shadows grew, obscuring the gorge in complete darkness. "Jack… We need to get down there. Pitch is going after Jack."

"North, you and Bunny are injured," Tooth objected, trying to make him sit back down. "Sandy and I will deal with Pitch."

"Nyet," North said firmly, pushing her aside and getting to his feet. "I will not let that bastard take Jack."

Bunny nodded in agreement. "You couldn't stop, Sheila. We're getting or boy back."

Turning to the Yetis North directed them to get take the injured to the Warren while a handful will follow them into the gorge. Together they began the long descent into the icy crevice.

. . .

It was all gone. He had done this. He had let his fears and stupid nightmares get the best of him. He had let Pitch trick him and now look, he had destroyed North's home and all he stood for. He sank to his knees. How had he let this happened? How had he let Pitch twist his fears like this? Sobs tore at his chest as he hugged himself. This was all his fault. Christmas was gone. There was no way to recover from something of this magnitude.

A soft flicking of lights caught his attention. Bright blue and white light sparked through the rumble and snow. Wiping away his tears, Jack stood and let the wind carry him to it. He could barely make out symbols, elfish script and land masses. The Globe of Belief. Surprised, Jack gestured with his staff, causing the wind and snow to push the rumble aside the free the globe. Once it was uncovered he summoned the wind to lift it out. Amazingly it was still in one piece. All the lights still shone brightly, as if the world had no clue of the tragedy that had befallen one of the most important holidays on the planet. It was as if it was all a bad dream. Jack prayed it was so, that he would wake up in bed to find a Nightmare or even Pitch Black laughing at him for being so childish.

"But that would be lying, wouldn't it, Jack?" Pitch asked from behind him.

Jack lost his concentration and to his horror the globe fell but this time it cracked when it hit the ground. The lights flickered and then began going on by the handful. "No!"

"Shh…" Pitch cooed, coming up behind him as Jack's knees buckled and he fell to the ground in tears. "I warned you, didn't I? I told them they never loved you, they never cared. You're not like them, Jack. You're so much more powerful."

"You're lying!"

"Then why are you so upset?" Pitch sat next to him and gazed out at the wreckage. "If you believed they would never turn on you why strike out like this?" He waved a hand over the ruins. "You must have known it was only a question of time. North's true colors finally showed in this younger version of himself."

"Because of you," Jack snapped, glaring at him. He looked away, hugging his knees. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for you."

"All I did was show you who North truly was." He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and drew his small frame closer to his side, tucking him in against him. "I'm not as bad as the Guardians would lead you to believe. I was not the one who did this, Jack. That was you, but I can teach you to control your power. I can help you prevent this from ever happening again."

Jack shook his head. "It was an accident."

"Yes, but how many more accidents before the Guardians want nothing to do with you? North has already given you tome." At Jack's surprise he smiled gently. "I know you were listening. I know you heard every word." He touched the boy's face. "You are so much better than them. You have no idea the potential you process." He leaned in closer, his lips a breath away from Jack's ear. "I can teach you. We can be a family."

The boy only stared up at him, his eyes still filled with tears and Pitch knew he almost had him. It wouldn't take much more now.

. . .

North paused in his decent. He clung to the icy cliff wall, his bare fingers digging into every small crevice and notch. They numb, close to frostbitten and without his heavy fur coat he felt the frigid cold far more than he was accustomed. Glancing below, almost he could see the rumble of the fortress. He was almost there. He could hear Pitch's silky voice trying to seduce Jack. His anger at the Nightmare King pushed back the cold and made him focus on getting to Jack. He couldn't let Pitch take him.

Glancing almost a hundred yards to his right he spotted Bunny also making his way down the cliff. North gestured toward where he suspected Jack and Pitch to be. Bunny nodded and gestured toward Sandy and Tooth above them. The two were slowly descending but letting North and Bunny take the lead as they kept their eyes open for Fearlings. North kept moving downward, ignoring the cold in his fingers. When he finally reached the ledge Jack and Pitch was on. Luck was with him. Several beams and large pieces of timber were leaning against the cliff, providing adequate cover for him. He could see and hear the two perfect. He gestured for the others to stay where they were. Bunny was on a ledge just above and to left of Pitch and Jack, his stance posed to leap at Jack should he need to make a quick get away with him.

"Why?" Jack asked, looking up at Pitch pleadingly. "Why do you want me? You said it yourself I make nothing but a mess."

"You are special, Jack," Pitch said gently, stroking his cheek. "Far more than they could ever understand or appreciate. I can make you powerful. Together we'll make them pay."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "No…I just…I don't know what I want anymore."

"Let me help you. They don't care. They turned their backs on you. Why they've even come to destroy you." Pitch gazed past Jack to the large pieces of timbre and beams.

North stepped back and gestured for the others to hold their positions. He drew his swords and ready for the upcoming fit as Fearlings and nightmare sand threw the wood aside revealing him. He swiped at the dark creatures, destroying one after another but he was in their domain now. Shadows covered every inch of the crevice and soon he was over taken as they swarmed him. Before he could reach Jack his swords were ripped away from him and his arms were pinned at his sides as the nightmare creatures dragged him to Pitch and Jack. He glanced up at the others, hoping they heard his thoughts as they did in the past, and did not attack.

"See, Jack, he's here to destroy you," Pitch said, taking the dual swords from a Fearling before handing them to Jack. "Do you believe me?"

"Jack…" North objected only to be silence by nightmare sand.

The boy's bottom lip trembled as he looked from the swords to North. "You said I was your son." His brows bunched and he dropped the blades as he stepped back, his staff rose and aimed at North's chest. "You promised everything would be okay!" His hands shook, unable to keep his aim steady as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Pitch slid up behind him, his hands going to Jack's shoulders. "He betrayed you, Jack. He lied to you. They all did."

The Pooka war cry echoed through the gorge as Bunny leapt toward them. Jack gasped, spinning around and knocking Pitch out of the way as he blasted a wave of winter magic at him, slamming Bunny into the ice wall and forming ice around his middle and arms. Fearlings took down Tooth, chaining her to some rumble leaving only Sandy. The dreamweaver defended himself against the shadow creatures and tried freeing his friends but in such a closed space it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so without accidentally striking Jack and soon he had no choice but to surrender. The Fearlings caged him where he stood.

"What did I tell you, my boy? Do you still believe they're your friends?" Pitch asked with a smirk.

Jack was confused. None of this made sense. North had said everything would be find, that they could rebuild. He promised they weren't mad, that everything Pitch said was a lie yet here they were after he said he was leaving. Was Pitch telling the truth, were they there to end his life? He shook his head. Why was it so hard to think? His hands shook more.

"Pitch, stop it!" Bunny suddenly yelled. "Let him go!"

Jack gasped stumbling back as if he were slapped. Pitch caught him, his hands again on his shoulders. "Easy, Jack, they're just trying to confuse you." He waved his hand and a gag silenced the Pooka. He turned Jack back to North. "But I'm here, Jack. I won't leave you." He gently lifted Jack's arm and straightening his aim at his adoptive father. "I would never betray you. Any last words, North?"

To North's surprise the gag melted away and his mouth was free. He stared at Jack's frightened face and Pitch's gleaming eyes. Pitch had won. He played them both and now Jack would pay even if it was the Guardians who died. North knew Pitch, he would torment Jack with this for the rest of his immortal life.

"Jack… I'm sorry, son, for whatever I did to bring you to this," he said finally.

There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to express. He wanted Jack to know just how proud he was of him. Of what an amazing Guardian he had become. Of how happy he was that Jack considered him his father. But none of that came to him because he wanted to say so much more. The wind howled around them, ruffling Jack's hair and pushing gently at Pitch.

Jack closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I can't…I can't do this. I don't care what he choices I won't kill him. I won't kill any of them."

Pitch growled, pushing him aside. "Fine, I'll finish them." His scythe formed in his hand and he raised it level to North's neck. He pulled back his arm, ready to slice off the Guardian's head only to be tackled to the ground by Jack.

"No!" the boy cried, summoning his powers to deflect the blow from North as tackled Pitch.

The Nightmare King rolled, grabbing the boy's wrists and pinning him to the ground. "We can do this the easy way, Jack or the painful way. Regardless your choice the Guardians will end this day."

Jack struggled but at the same time he let his magic diminish and freed Bunny at the same time he got one wrist loose. He swung, catching Pitch by surprise when his fist connected with his jaw. Pitch howled in rage and raised his own fist to strike back when Bunny landed a hard kick to his middle and then, grabbing Jack, dragged the boy behind him and snarled. With Pitch's attention elsewhere the Fearlings and nightmare sand dissipated enough for the other Guardians to break free.

North rolled away from two Fearlings and snatched up his swords, taking a defensive stance in front of Bunny and Jack as Tooth and Sandy flew to either side of him. "I rethought about your offer, Pitch," North called to the Boogeyman. "The answer's still the same. No. Jack is my son and a Guardian and you will never have him."

The Nightmare King roared in rage and the wind grew with his anger. "No! He belongs to me!" His golden-grey eyes narrowed with hatred but rather than attack he stepped back, his minions falling back as well. "Fine, keep the brat, but first…" He sent a wave of dark magic at the Guardians.

Sandy jumped forward, his dream whips lashing out to destroy it while North and Bunny shielded Jack, but it did no good. The spell slammed into North's back, ripping through his thick shirt and tearing into flesh. He let out a cry, pushing Jack and Bunny away from him, fearful the blade of magic might cut into them as well.

Pitch laughed as he melted into the shadows. "Enjoy your last hours North," he taunted, his words echoing through the gorge.

"North!" Jack cried, pushing past Bunny to get to his father. "No…"

"Oh no!" cried Tooth, carefully pulling North into her arms.

He smiled weakly up at her before looking at Jack. He spared the boy a smile as well before darkness clouded his vision and he passed out. The last thing he felt was Jack burying his face against his chest and icy tears dampening his shirt as Bunny promised him everything would be alright. Silently North agreed as he weakly grasped the child's hand. Jack was safe. Pitch was gone. Everything would be alright with or without him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally done. This fic was harder to do than my others. It didn't gain as much attention or favs as my others, I guess there's not as many North/Tooth fans as I had hoped but I still appreciate the support I got. Debating on my next fic, either Pitch/Jack - in a good way, didn't like this Pitch too much but I couldn't shut him up until I was done - or Jack/Bunny or a surprise/Jack one. PM me if you have any prompts.**

* * *

Heart's Desire 9

Warmth. That was the first thing North noticed when consciousness finally returned. Warmth and softness, the smell of Spring, soil, and chocolate fresh in the air. The Warren he knew even before he opened his eyes. He was in the Warren, Bunny's nest to be more precise. The scent of Bunny's fur was everywhere, not an unpleasant scent by any means just a little disconcerting. The last time he awoke there was many centuries ago during the Pooka's mating season and…he stopped his mind from wandering there. It was a very long time ago.

With a groaned he looked up at the dirt ceiling of Bunny borough, taking in the familiar hanging roots and rare flora. A flash of blue and green almost sent his vision swimming and a moment later Toothiana's face was right above his.

"You're awake!" she cried, smoothing back his hair as she studied his eyes. "Oh good, no concussion. Although I told Sandy that was unlikely. I mean Pitch hit you with a spell not a hammer, although I suppose it must have felt like that. How are feeling? Are you in any pain? It's been two days since you collapsed and-"

"Toothy, calmed down," he said, his voice gruff and dry from lack of use.

Her eyes lit up and she zipped out of the room only to return a moment later with a glass of water. "I'm sorry, I didn't think. You must be thirsty."

It took a moment to get his muscles moving enough to even prop himself up to take a sip. She wrapped an arm under his head and held him as she carefully tilted the glass for him to take a drink. Once he had his fill she helped him lay back down. "Now, slowly, what were you saying, my love?"

She only smiled sweetly and kissed his forehead. "It's nothing. I'm just happy you're alright."

North chuckled softly, smoothing back the feathers on her cheeks. "Have you been caring for me all this time? What about your duties?" He paused when he noticed his hands. His fingers were thicker, lines in his knuckles more pronounced.

"Baby Tooth has it taken care of. She's getting really good at guiding the others and…" She noticed his focus had wandered away from her as he began examining his arms, chest and belly. She smiled softly, cupping his beard covered cheek. "Pitch reversed the spell, you're returning to you proper age."

"Oh…" He was slightly disappointed but tried not to let it show. In the end things would be better this way. He frowned suddenly. Something wasn't quite right.

Seeing his concern Tooth explained. "Bunny slowed down the process so you don't age too fast, otherwise the strain on your heart could kill you."

Confused, North pushed himself out of bed and searched for a mirror or some reflective surface. He knew just by looking at his belly, which was not nearly as large as usual nor as small as in his prime, that he was somewhere in his early to late forties. Tooth quickly held up a small pocket size mirror for him.

"Quite frankly I like the silver," she said as he combed a hand through his salt and pepper hair. "And your belly's rounding nicely. I'm pretty sure it'll be talking to you soon enough."

For a moment North just stared at her as if she had lost her mind and then he laughed and pulled her close. "Tooth, you are too much." He pressed his lips to hers. "Where are they others?"

"Sandy's back to work," she explained. "He wanted to stay but it's bad enough I'm slacking. Bunny and Jack are having a little heart to heart. The poor boy hasn't left your side in days. Bunny had to practically carry him out of here. I'm guessing their arguing is what woke you up."

He shook his head in bemusement. "One of these days they'll figure out their feelings for one another."

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "One day." She rubbed her small hand against his belly. "Welcome back."

He wasn't sure if she meant him or his belly but he laughed and held her close. Young or old he was still him and he held the woman he loved, the only woman who had been with him all these centuries, through his youth to now and would most likely still be there when he became old and senile, if that ever happened to Guardians. Come what may he would stay true to himself.

. . .

"At least you're not fidgety anymore," Bunny noted as he leaned against the willow tree next to Jack. "You gonna talk about it or just keep hiding in that hoodie?"

Since the whole incident with Santoff Claussen and Pitch Jack had literally been trying to hide from everyone but his concern for North had kept him from completely taking off. He could usually be found sitting next to North, sometimes curled up asleep next to him – that was usually Sandy's doing – or hovering around the door watching as Bunny checked their friend over or cast a spell to slow the aging process that was going far too fast for comfort. But during it all he kept his hood up, as if it could hide him from the world. He shied away when spoken to or flew away to hide somewhere in the Warren until North was alone again and then returning to his side to keep silent vigil. The Yetis tried talking with him but he shun them just as much as his fellow Guardians. It was obvious the boy blamed himself for everything and had no intention on staying after North recovered. It was what led to their argument and why Bunny had finally dragged him outside to talk. Surprisingly the kid didn't take off the moment they left the borough.

Jack hugged his knees and stared out over the valley watching the little eggs play tag with the elves, his hood hiding his face. "You're not going to make me change my mind," he said softly. "Once North is up and about I'm out of here."

"Where would you go?" Bunny asked, trying to feign disinterest, but in truth he was worried about the kid. He liked Jack, a lot, and didn't want to see him leave. They were finally friends and Bunny wanted it to become more but was as of yet unsure how to go about it. It had been ages since he felt this way about anyone. It wasn't mere lust or the urge to mate, it was something more.

Jack shrugged his slim shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe Antarctica. I used to go there all the time. I like the penguins."

Bunny nodded. This was good. If he could keep the child talking maybe he could convince him to stay. "Penguins are cool. You ever bowl for penguins like you do with the elves?"

A tiny smirk, barely visible with the hood in place, tugged at Jack's lips. "Sometimes."

"You ever slide down the slopes on your belly like one?"

That smirk grew and Jack tried hiding his face in his arms but Bunny saw it. "Yeah."

"Sounds like fun. I should try it some time."

Jack's head jerked up and for the first time in days he looked up at Bunny with wide, surprised eyes. "Really?"

"Sure. Course I know nothing about penguin sliding so you'll have to show me." He raised a brow at Jack.

For a moment the boy just stared at him before huddling back into himself. "Maybe."

They fell quiet for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Then Bunny slide up next to the boy and slowly, cautiously, pulled him to his side. Jack froze at first, as if ready to bolt then suddenly relaxed and leaned into him. "Snowflake, talk to me. I know Pitch sent you one nasty nightmare and that it and what he said was the cause of all this but we can help you if you don't talk to us. If you keep running we'll never figure this out."

Jack said nothing, just sighed and leaned into him more.

"You know North loves you. He would never, ever let anything bad happen to you. He'd die to protect you, or haven't you noticed? 'Cause I'm pretty sure Pitch almost made away with his head."

The boy nodded with a sniffle.

"My point is, young or old North will always be there for you…all of us will be." He rubbed Jack's back. "Please, Jack, tell me about your nightmare."

For a long time the boy was silent and Bunny was certain that Jack would stay silent and then finally a small voice spoke very quickly. "I was dreaming about us and then it got twisted and I was raped by you and…"

"Whoa, whoa…try again, slowly. I…raped you?"

Jack was suddenly shaking and Bunny gave him a reassuring hug. It took a few more minutes before he found the courage to speak again. "I was having a…fantasy about you," he began.

Just those words made Bunny's head swirl with surprise and…happiness? Focus, he chastised himself. He fought to keep his breathing even as he stroked the boy's back. "Oh?" he finally asked.

Jack nodded. "We were messing around and just…you know, having fun and then the shadows came and it wasn't fun anymore. You…raped me and belittled me. Then North and Tooth were there taunting me and North…" He gave a choked sob, his face burying in to fur of his chest. "He…he forced himself on me and…called me his toy and…"

Bunny held him tightly and let him cry. "It's okay, Snowflake, it was all a nightmare. Pitch did it, not us, we will never, ever, allow something like that to happen to you. None of us would ever do that to you or any other child. We're Guardians that means we guard you and each other as well. Next time I see Pitch I'll tear him a new one for evening suggesting such a thing."

Jack snuggled into him more, finally seeming to relax. "I'm sorry I lost control. I just…I was scared. Pitch planted a lot of nasty stuff in my head. And well North and Tooth were…you know, going at it like…bunnies?"

Bunny couldn't hold back his laugh. He hated that term but it was appropriate. "Young love," he teased.

"He's just been so out of sorts since the change and he just wasn't my North anymore. He was this whole new person and things just weren't the same anymore and he would give me these really funny looks whenever he was talking to you so I thought that maybe Pitch was telling the truth."

Shaking his head he pushed Jack back enough so they could see each other. "North wasn't sizing you up for himself, he was…trying to get me to confess my feelings for you."

Jack blinked confused then stared up at him. "Wait…what?"

"Jack, I like you," Bunny said lamely before smacking himself in the head and trying again. "No…that didn't come out right. I mean…" To his surprise Jack leaned in and kissed him. It was awkward, seeing as they were two completely different species and only lasted the briefest of moments but when Jack pulled back all Bunny wanted was more. "Here, let me show you how it's done properly," he said softly, pushing the hood off Jack's head before kissing him deeply, his tongue licking Jack's lips before slipping into the boy's mouth as they wrapped their arms around each other.

North watched the two from the distance, his smile growing. He hugged Tooth to him. Things were starting to look up.

. . .

The sun shone brightly as the small trekked through the icy tundra of the Artic. North shielded his eyes as looked out over the barren land. Since the fall of Santoff Claussen the North Pole seemed more isolated than ever but still this trek was necessary.

In the distance a group of Yetis headed toward them. He waved his arm at Phil, happy that his old friend had found them so quickly. The grey Yetis waved back, gesturing for them to follow his group. They had found something. The trek lasted another twenty minutes before them came upon a sturdy land mass that gutted out of the ground between two large cliff faces. It looked nearly perfect.

"Jack?" he asked, looking down at the winter sprite next to him.

The held his staff close and looked it over before lifting off the ground and inspecting it. Then, summoning his powers, rearranged the snow and ice, lifting and reforming until it was to his liking, almost mirroring the ice Santoff Claussen had originally been built in. When he was finished he floated back to North, exhausted but happy.

"It's stable," he said as North caught him. "I don't think even I can bring it down now." He wrapped his arms around North's large middle and leaned against him as he caught his breath.

North patted his back as he held his son close. "Thank you, Jack. This will be the perfect spot for the new Santoff Claussen." He gave Jack a squeeze and rested his cheek against his head. Together with the Yetis they began to rebuild their home. There were still many months to Christmas and thanks to Bunny they had a place to stay and continue building toys for children until the workshop was finished. The Warren was never meant for so many to live in but for now it was home and as long as the Guardians stuck together, through thick and thin, young and old, everything will be alright.

_fin_


End file.
